The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 13 The Mist
by Noire2015
Summary: The Mist is taking over their hometown due to Twilit Bloat sending his creatures from Lake Hylia to feed off humans and bring back what's left so Amy goes over to Adrian's house with the help of Ashley to protect Adrian while Spencer and Angela finds a way to get to Lake Hylia to stop Twilit Bloat and meanwhile Aria has a date with Quiet but has to protect Hanna to go see Caleb.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 13 The Mist

(The story continues when Amy and Adrian were invited to Sony's E3 conference and goes on a double date with Grace and Mona and during E3 Sony had revealed the new PlayStation console the PlayStation 4 but Ocelot came by and steals it and then Grace and Mona with the help of Jack were able to get it back and meanwhile Aria and Hanna's secret affair continues even though Caleb finally came back to visit Hanna unaware of their affair but it didn't stop Aria and Hanna from having their affair shortly afterwards although Aria had met her new love interest Quiet and is plan on asking her out in due time and also Spencer and Angela tracks down Mike Sandoval and eventually brought him to justice by Spencer killing him before he had a chance to kill Angela during their struggle and Angela rewards Spencer by inviting her over to spend the night and meanwhile Madison expresses her feelings towards her best friend Lauren but Lauren wants to remain as friends, in this story the world is under attack by a unknown mist that came from out of nowhere and is also taken over by parasites and creatures who are in charge of the mist which freaks out everyone including Amy as she decides to travel through the mist to make sure Adrian is safe at home fearing that she'll lose her again while Spencer and Angela also make their way into the mist to find out the causes and even Ocelot on the other hand isn't worried as much since his Big Shell is heavily guarded but unfortunately for Ocelot he has to help Makarov to go to Alex's house just to bring her to Big Shell where she'll be safe and meanwhile Aria schedules a date with Quiet but has to put her date on hold to help Hanna get to New York to be with Caleb with all the creatures taking over.)

Chapter 1: Partners In Crime

It is dawn and at Angela's apartment we see that no one is at Angela's room but we do hear a shower running as the scene transition to the bathroom where Spencer is taking a shower as she has her eyes close letting the shower constantly pouring on her and then it is revealed that Spencer is also taking a shower with Angela as Angela washes Spencer's hair from behind with her soapy hands while the shower water runs down on Spencer's hair washing away the foams while a relaxing music plays in the background. "Pass me the soap" said Angela. Spencer picks up the soap and gives it to Angela, so she can wash her hands with it to leave soap on her hands, so Angela puts it down and starts to rub Spencer's titties from behind and squeezes them cleansing her titties. "MMMM you sure do know how to clean your partner" said Spencer. "I always wanted us to take a shower together" said Angela. "I don't really mind Angela" said Spencer. Spencer places her hand behind Angela's head as Spencer allows Angela to rub around Spencer's titties while Spencer's titties is covered with soap and starts to rub over Spencer's naked body as Spencer lets out a soft moan even when the camera switches outside of the shower where the shower is actually closed with the glass doors and seeing Spencer and Angela behind the shower doors it looks as if Spencer and Angela having sex in the shower when it's not actually the case so Angela bends down behind Spencer to wash Spencer's back with her wash rag and even washes Spencer's butt in the process and then cleans her legs while Spencer is moaning as Spencer leans on the wall while Angela rubs Spencer's butt with her hands to spread soap over it and then uses the rag to get it wet by letting the shower pour on it and rinses Spencer's butt which also lets her moan. "Oh, Angela you really make a great massage" said Spencer. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet" said Angela. Angela then stands up and pick up her shampoo bottle and squeezes out shampoo on her own titties and rubs it a bit to smear it and then Angela rubs her titties up and down on Spencer's back which catches Spencer's attention. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, OOOOH Angela" said Spencer. Angela rubs her titties on Spencer's back faster and faster which made Spencer feels like she's in heaven. "My soapy tits will make your back smell even better Spencer and you'll thank me later" said Angela. Spencer turns around to face Angela and holds her as they stare at each other's eyes for a brief second. "Spencer" said Angela. Angela then wraps her arms around Spencer's shoulders. "Angela" said Spencer. Spencer rubs Angela's hair gently and even rubs the suds off Angela's titties and rubs her hair with it cleansing it. "We should do this more often boss" said Spencer. "You know you don't need to address me as boss at a time like this" said Angela. Spencer smoothly rubs Angela's face. "I know it's just that I love working with you and I am very grateful that you think I'm your favorite" said Spencer. "I'm grateful at myself for hiring you if it wasn't for me I would never hired you in the first place" said Angela. "I'm glad you did" said Spencer. While Spencer rubs Angela's head Angela lifts Spencer's both arms in the air so she can rub her arms very gently and slides them down and eventually starts rubbing and squeezing Spencer's titties and then Angela sucks and licks Spencer's left titty. "Oh, oh, oh, oh Angela" said Spencer. While Angela is licking Spencer's left nipple Spencer places her hand on the back of Angela's head allowing her to suck her titty until Angela picks up Spencer as Spencer wraps her legs around Angela's naked waist while Angela holds on to Spencer's butt while Angela continues to lick Spencer's titties to cleanse them and then Spencer and Angela look into each other's eyes and looks as if they're about to kiss. "Ready to get out?" said Angela. Spencer places her hands-on Angela's face. "Yes" said Spencer. The scene changes to Angela's room as Angela came in her room while holding Spencer as they're both still naked together as Spencer closes the door behind Angela and Angela goes over to her bed to lay Spencer flat on the bed and then lays on top of Spencer as Angela's titties contacted Spencer's titties as they bounce together which makes Spencer feeling nervous. "Angela all this time I didn't noticed my tits are bigger than yours" said Spencer. "Yeah my titties aren't that big when yours is like a medium size" said Angela. "No wonder why they call you vinegar tits" said Spencer. Angela laughs. "Oh well I'm not that picky with my titties" said Angela. Angela and Spencer stares at each other for a brief second and Spencer wraps her arms around Angela. "So that was a fun shower together, so what happens now?" said Spencer. "We dry each other up" said Angela. Spencer isn't too sure about this and is thinking otherwise. "You sure?" said Spencer. "Yes" said Angela. "So, we're not going to have sex, are we?" said Spencer. "Heavens no" said Angela. "Whew thank god" said Spencer. "Spencer you're my co-worker I couldn't possibly even think about having sex with you, just because we shower together and laying in my bed naked together doesn't mean we're going to have sex" said Angela. "I know I was just a little skeptical" said Spencer. Angela leans on Spencer's chest. "Don't just get ahead of yourself Spencer we're just professional workers who love to work and spend time with each other and yes I get us having sex may be weird and all and speaking of that you tell no one at the office that we showered together at my apartment or they'll be making rumors about us dating and I don't know what my boss would do if she finds out if I spend time with you too much" said Angela. "I won't tell Angela, I promise" said Spencer. "Thanks now let's get you dried up" said Angela. Angela rubs the water off Spencer's naked body and then turns her around to have her lay on the bed on her front as Angela massages and rubs the water off her back and ends up rubbing Spencer's butt and squeezes it firmly to dry her butt as Spencer looks back. "Don't worry Spencer what we're doing is completely normal" said Angela. "You can do whatever you want with my body as long as we don't have sex" said Spencer. "That's fine" said Angela. "It's my turn to dry you, you get to have all the fun" said Spencer. Spencer then lay on top of Angela to rub her naked body to dry her up and the camera zooms out as Angela and Spencer continues to rub bodies making it seem like they're having sex but due to so much massaging Angela and Spencer accidentally came into each other. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Spencer and Angela. Spencer and Angela notice their cums on their pussies. "Wow it's like we love each other this much" said Spencer. "It happens Spencer don't let that alarm you" said Angela. "Let me wipe that off for you" said Spencer. "No, but thanks I can wipe it off" said Angela. "Okay that's fine" said Spencer.

Chapter 2: The Mist

Meanwhile outside and at the forest Finn 2187 who recently ditches the First Order and decides a life as he is hiking in the woods smelling the pine oil from the trees. "Hmm so this is the life the smell of fresh air with pine oil" said Finn. Finn continues to walk in the forest a bit until he decides to camp out to take a break, so he sees a log and sits down on it and takes off his backpack from his back to take out his snacks such as Doritos potato chips and a bottle of Pepsi soda so when Finn opens his Doritos to eat then a dog came by to greet Finn. "Hey there little guy, are you lost?" said Finn. Finn pets the dog. "Don't have an owner?" said Finn. Dog whimpers. "What is your name buddy?" said Finn. Finn searches the dog for its collar, but the dog is not wearing a collar and just when Finn continues to search the dog Finn notices the dog's dick confirming it's a male dog. "Okay so you're not a bitch" said Finn. Dog nods his head yes. "So, I couldn't find your collar, so I'll name you Jimmy" said Finn. Jimmy agrees. "Want some Doritos, here have some" said Finn. Finn feeds Jimmy his Doritos until Jimmy's dog senses is tingling. "What is it boy?" said Finn. Jimmy looks up at the sky and notice something fishy about the clouds and then takes off in the forest. "Wait boy you don't know what's out there" said Finn. Finn chases the dog until when Finn looks up he sees that the clouds are literally closing in on the woods which reveals to be the mist as the mist then covers up the forest in front of him and Jimmy. "Okay this is bad may we should turn back" said Finn. Jimmy ignores Finn's warning and barks at the mist because he sees something behind it, so Jimmy runs in the mist to chase whatever it is he saw which surprises Finn. "Jimmy wait" said Finn. Finn goes into the mist but couldn't see anything so he was forced to back away from it and just then Jimmy begins to growl and constantly barking in distant indicating he found something so Finn just stood there figuring out what is up until he hears Jimmy whimpers and the barking stops to which Finn is fearing something may have happened to the dog so when Finn walks forward to see what was going on just then the dog's dead corpse comes flying out of the mist towards Finn as Finn jumps out of the way. "Oh shit" said Finn. The dead dog's corpse falls on the ground which reveals to be Jimmy as Jimmy The Dog is dead scaring the living shit out of Finn as he walks close to the dog's dead corpse and is even shocked to see that something has ate parts of his skin off and his face is even covered with blood and his skull is barely showing and Finn damn near throws up when he notices the dog had his dick eaten off. "This is fucking sick" said Finn. Just then the dog's head came off which Finn now realizes what was behind that fog since it's coming back to him now. "Oh, shit it's here" said Finn. The Duel of Fates music plays in the background as he runs away from the fog and as he runs the camera zooms out as the mist is starting its own apocalypse and the mist is starting to cover the entire forest.

Chapter 3: It's Coming The Mist Is Coming

The scene changes to Angela's Police Department where Greg and Saxe are sitting at their working desk waiting for Angela and Spencer to arrive. "So, I wonder did they apprehend Mike Sandoval yet" said Saxe. "They did Angela texted me her report that Spencer killed Mike Sandoval when Mike was trying to kill Angela" said Greg. "That bastard, you know that son of a bitch was like a brother to me" said Saxe. "Yeah I was aware of that" said Greg. "I loved that cocksucker like a brother and he fucked me in the ass" said Saxe. "He played us all for fools" said Greg. "Where is Angela and Spencer anyway?" said Saxe. "Last I heard Angela is at her house with Spencer having a sleepover to celebrate them closing the case together" said Greg. "Wait a sleepover, so Angela and Spencer are fucking?" said Saxe. "I don't know, and I really don't care and besides, why do you care if Angela is sucking Spencer's pussy?" said Greg. "Well I thought it would be hot you see" said Saxe. "You just mad because I had a piece of Angela's ass and you didn't" said Greg. "Yeah well no shit she rejected me and told me she wasn't ready for a relationship" said Saxe. "You kept on flirting with her when she actually had a crush on me, so it isn't my fault she chooses me over you and crawled up in my bed to suck my fucking dick and she let me eat her asshole out while you wouldn't stop moaning about Angela" said Greg. "Yeah I remember" said Saxe. "And you almost got us suspended because we ended up fighting over her" said Greg. "Which is may being the reason why Angela left you for a nigger" said Saxe. Greg gets offended since he didn't need to get reminded. "Oh, that fucking slut" said Greg. "See I think Angela planned this since day way she dates a guy and leaves him for a nigger" said Saxe. "And that nigger is a married man she already ruined his marriage I mean I would love to kill the nigger, but I love my motherfucking job" said Greg. "Of course, you did and with that being said I think Angela and Spencer are indeed fucking" said Saxe. "If so I am not even surprised" said Greg. "But on the other hand, that Spencer chick is sure is a looker" said Saxe. "Just can't keep your dick in your pants, can you?" said Greg. "Well neither can you" said Saxe. "Well how would you even know if Angela and Spencer are fucking?" said Greg. "Angela no longer let us work on a case with her she wants Spencer to go everywhere she wants and treats her like she's her favorite" said Saxe. "That doesn't mean they're fucking besides they are co-workers what's the worst thing that could happen?" said Greg. Just then Finn comes barging in the station panicking. "Police where is the police?" said Finn. "Is this guy on crack?" said Saxe. "I'll take care of this one" said Greg. "Police I thought this was a Police Station I need help" said Finn. Greg approaches to Finn. "I'm a police officer well technically Detective Greg Knox at your service how may I help you?" said Greg. "Okay Detective Greg you're in trouble drop everything come quick" said Finn. "What nigger?" said Greg. "Alright look I don't have time to explain it's here and you and this Police Department better leave town while you still can" said Finn. "Okay slow down don't panic and tell us everything and we'll help you" said Greg. "Like I said bro it's here and we're all going to fucking die" said Finn. "What's here and what the fuck are you talking about?" said Greg. "It's coming the mist is coming" said Finn. "And that's your urgent fucking message?" said Greg. "Look I'm not fucking with you alright I'll dealt with those things before with my old boss Kylo Ren when I used to work for the First Order" said Finn. "What made you leave that order?" said Greg. "I wasn't built for this so I just straight out fucking left, so anyway the mist is coming, and those goddamn things had killed a dog and even ate his fucking dick off and one of them probably drank his ball juice and I'll tell you those things are not to be fucked with" said Finn. "I think you been sucking Lucy Hale's pussy last night and got high from it and I would like to help with your situation, but you don't have any proof" said Greg. "I'm not bullshitting with you the mist is out there and it's going to fucking kill everyone" said Finn. "I'm sorry sir if this keeps up then I'm going to have to ask you to leave" said Greg. "Motherfucking bullshit you said you were going to help a brother out dawg" said Finn. "Sir the man says calm down or you'll be leaving" said Saxe. "No, I am telling you the truth people is going to die if you motherfuckers aren't going to do a goddamn thing about it" said Finn. Greg still doesn't believe Finn's story and places his hand on his shoulder to escorts him out. "That's it you may take your leave now" said Greg. "I'm serious people are going to die you motherfuckers don't know the mist like I do" said Finn. "I'm asking you to leave sir" said Greg. Finn appears to give up hope is he is getting escorted out of the station and by the time Greg escorts Finn out the door Finn snaps and punches Greg in his face and then grips him up and shovels him to a wall. "Listen to me now you no good cracker, you think I'm a stupid ass black nigger that's making this shit up why else I would be in this half ass police station" said Finn. Saxe comes from behind and grabs Finn off Greg allowing Greg to punch Finn in his face twice. "Lock his ass up" said Greg. "Oh, shit no wait" said Finn. Saxe handcuffs Finn as he is getting handcuffed from behind. "You, stupid ass motherfucker you are under arrest for assaulting a detective officer" said Greg. "No, you don't know what you're doing" said Finn. Greg punches Finn in his face. "Shut the fuck up you black nigger you assaulted a detective and your fucking lawyer is going to love that" said Greg. "I don't have a lawyer" said Finn. "Well then your black ass is fucked, Saxe take him away" said Greg. "Will do and besides I think you kicked his ass enough" said Saxe. "Come on ya'll are in danger you must see it" said Finn. Saxe drags Finn away as the scene changes to Finn struggling is he is being dragged in the basement. "Come on man I have my rights, this is police brutality I'll tell you police brutality" said Finn. "Shut the fuck up nigger and get in there" said Saxe. Saxe opens the cell door and puts Finn behind bars and locks him in. "And have fun dreaming about licking Lucy Hale's butt hole because you'll never get a piece of that ass" said Saxe. Saxe then walks off to head back upstairs. "Yeah will when I get out I'll get more pussy than you'll ever get" said Finn. Saxe closes the door behind him causes him to rage as he shakes the cell door out of anger. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" said Finn. Finn then kicks the cell door. "You keep screaming like that and you'll join with the dark side" said Woman. "Who the fuck said that?" said Finn. "I'm right next to you" said Woman. Finn turns to notices his next-door cellmate who reveals to be Rey. "Oh, a woman" said Finn. "Who you thought I be?" said Rey. "Some motherfucker might try to kill me" said Finn. "Yeah I know jail can be so not trustworthy these days" said Rey. "Yeah tell me about it" said Finn. "So, let me guess you're here because you assaulted a detective officer when he didn't believe you about the mist and accuse you for being high from sucking Lucy Hale's pussy and just got sent down here just like what they did to me yesterday" said Rey. "I guess you could say that" said Finn. "Then we're on the same page" said Rey. "So, you know the mist too?" said Finn. "Yes, the mist been here for centuries and nobody knows how to get rid of it and my late grandparents were killed in it years ago" said Rey. "That sucks so what is up with this mist why must it come back now?" said Finn. "To finish what it started" said Rey. "So, I didn't even catch your name by the way" said Finn. "My name is Rey" said Rey. "My name is Finn" said Finn. "Decent name" said Rey. "So, got any plans to bust us out of here?" said Finn. "Hell if I know" said Rey.

Chapter 4: Planning A Date

At Hanna's house and in her room Hanna and Aria are sitting on the bed holding each other and kissing each other with highly passion while a R&B music plays in background and while Hanna and Aria are continuing to kiss each other they are also licking each other's tongues while the camera spinning around in circles and Aria then puts her mouth on Hanna's chin and licks it as Hanna moans a bit. "Oh, Aria baby" said Hanna. Aria also rubs Hanna's face with pleasure and the kissing stops. "Aria sweetie?" said Hanna. "Yes precious" said Aria. Hanna gently rubs Aria's face and even rubs her hair back. "Listen our random make out session is fun and all and I really love kissing you and making sweet love with you" said Hanna. "Hmm yeah like we're meant for each other" said Aria. "You're my best friend and I love you and I want to see you happy for the rest of my life" said Hanna. "I am happy" said Aria. "What about that girl Quiet are you still planning your date with her?" said Hanna. "Yes, I am planning on dating her" said Aria. "It is morning and I think you should give her a call" said Hanna. "But I'm nervous Hanna" said Aria. "What are you so nervous about?" said Hanna. "What if she turns me down?" said Aria. "A hot girl like you there is no way she'll turn you down" said Hanna. "That don't mean shit thou not every woman goes by the looks and hell I can admit that black guy is handsome as fuck and those girls turn him down" said Aria. "Yeah true but would you still date that black guy?" said Hanna. "Nope" said Aria. "Why not he needs a woman in his life" said Hanna. "Because I don't exist in his world" said Aria. Aria then looks at the screen and so did Hanna. "Okay we're not here to break the fourth wall we're here because I am giving you a chance to let you start a new life with your future girlfriend" said Hanna. "But I'm still nervous she'll turn me down" said Aria. "Hey Aria, you weren't that nervous when you made that move on Amy now were you?" said Hanna. "You're right" said Aria. "If you got Amy to fall in love with you then I'm damn sure you can get Quiet to fall in love with you" said Hanna. "Yeah I can do it but what if she ditches me?" said Aria. "Then leave that to me this time and besides no women wants a woman who is that negative" said Hanna. "Oh no I'm not negative at all" said Aria. "Then pick up your phone right now and call Quiet and tell her how you feel and then invite her to your house" said Hanna. Aria rubs Hanna's face gently. "I don't know Hanna I want to call her, but I don't think I'm ready" said Aria. "Okay I'll tell you what, you call her number ask her out and after you're done I'll give you more sex and it's going to be a hot one and I'll eat you out and I'll let you eat me out" said Hanna. "Oh, I like the sound of that" said Aria. "Make your decision your date with quiet and we'll fuck again, you back out now we're just going to make out instead" said Hanna. Aria stares at Hanna's chest and Hanna bounces her titties prompting Aria to call her. "Okay Hanna I'll call her" said Aria. Aria and Hanna starts kissing each other. "Good girl you're doing the right thing" said Hanna. "I'm going to be downstairs in your living room I don't want her to hear you breathe next to me as I would make it seem like you're actually my girlfriend" said Aria. "Then get your pretty ass downstairs and call her" said Hanna. "Thanks Hanna you're the best I love you" said Aria. "I love you too" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna were kissing each other. "Oh, Aria I meant to ask you something" said Hanna. "What's that?" said Aria. "If Quiet accepts your date are you two going to have sex on the first night?" said Hanna. "I would hope so" said Aria. "Are you going to tell me about if you do have sex with Quiet?" said Hanna. "Hanna, I promise I'll tell you everything" said Aria. "Great now go downstairs and call Quiet to be your loving girlfriend" said Hanna. "Will do" said Aria. Aria gets up from Hanna's bed and leaves her room as Hanna watches her leave. "(Sighs Happily) Oh that's my bitch" said Hanna. Aria rushes downstairs and goes to the living room and then sits on the couch to take her cell phone out of her pocket and dials Quiet's number. "Alright here goes nothing, you can do it Aria" said Aria. Quiet then answers Aria's call. "Hello" said Quiet. "Hello, it's me Aria Marie Montgomery we met at E3 yesterday" said Aria. "Oh yes Aria I remember you, you were hanging out with that white girl" said Quiet. "That may have been either Hanna or Amy but regardless I'm Aria the girl you met near the line at the Convention Center" said Aria. "Yup I can tell by the sound of your voice and I can never forget" said Quiet. "I don't forget either" said Aria. "But did you enjoy Sony's E3 last night I mean Sony give it to Microsoft and ripped Microsoft a new asshole oh my fucking god shit had just got real" said Quiet. "Well if you remembered I left early after some old crazy ass fool came barging in with a jet pack and almost killed Amy and her girlfriend Adrian in the process" said Aria. "Yeah what the fuck was that shit about?" said Quiet. "Who knows but I had to leave to protect my best friend Hanna" said Aria. "I see so what you are doing?" said Quiet. "At my best friend Hanna's house, I spent the night over at her place to make sure no one harms her" said Aria. "Wow you seem like a good friend" said Quiet. "Thank you because her boyfriend would kill me if anything bad happens to her and I didn't do a goddamn thing about it" said Aria. "You and Hanna seem to me good friends tell Hanna I say hi" said Quiet. "Okay I'll tell her you said hi" said Aria. "So, Aria is there anything you have on your mind" said Quiet. Quiet is seen laying on her bed in her room and where she lives at is completely unknown. "Okay Quiet I have to be honest with you and I need to tell you something" said Aria. "Go ahead don't be scared" said Quiet. "Yesterday at the Convention Center while I was talking with Amy and ever since you approached to me and asked me what time the Sony Conference starts I had fallen madly in love with you" said Aria. "Um really?" said Quiet. "Yes, and I want to say that you are beautiful Quiet, and I have a crush on you ever since" said Aria. "This is really sudden, so is this the real reason why you called me?" said Quiet. "Yes, to tell you how I feel about you" said Aria. "You're so sweet Aria" said Quiet. "I like you Quiet" said Aria. "I like you too Aria" said Quiet. "So Quiet I was wondering then, would you like to be my girlfriend?" said Aria. "Sure, I would love to be your girlfriend" said Quiet. Aria smiles and softly squeals with joy. "Yes, this is we're officially a couple" said Aria. "Yup we are, and I am so excited" said Quiet. "Me too this is the best day that as ever happened to me" said Aria. "Me too" said Quiet. "So Quiet do you want to come over to my house?" said Aria. "Sure, I would love to come over" said Quiet. "It's a date then" said Aria. "Yup I will date you and I promise I'll be a good girlfriend to you" said Quiet. "What time are you coming over to my house?" said Aria. "I'll come over tonight at 9:00pm" said Quiet. "When you come over do you want to hang out with me in my room?" said Aria. "Sure, why not" said Quiet. "Alright it's settled then" said Aria. "Oh, Aria another thing that just occurred to me" said Quiet. "What's that love?" said Aria. "When I met you yesterday you reminded me of an actress and a singer Lucy Hale" said Quiet. "Thanks baby I get that a lot" said Aria. Aria looks at the screen hoping the audience would get the reference since Aria Montgomery is played by Lucy Hale. "You heard her song call Baby You Sound So Good To Me?" said Quiet. "That is my favorite song and my god do I wish to meet Lucy Hale in person she's like my celebrity crush" said Aria. "Well you can be my Lucy Hale" said Quiet. "Okay so 9pm you said right?" said Aria. "Yup I'll be at your house and oh I got to go have to run a few errands so when I hang up text me your address and I'll stop by your place tonight okay sweetheart?" said Quiet. "I'll be waiting my love" said Aria. "Talk to you later I love you Aria" said Quiet. "I love you too Quiet" said Aria. Aria then hangs up and puts her phone back in her pocket and gets excited. "YES" said Aria. A Whole New World instrumental music plays as Aria cheerfully run up the stairs. "Hanna, Hanna" said Aria. Aria burst into Hanna's room out of joy and closes the door behind her. "Hanna guess what" said Aria. "What I think it is" said Hanna. "I have a date with Quiet and she agreed to be my girlfriend and she'll be at my house at 9pm tonight" said Aria. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO yes Aria I knew you could do it" said Hanna. "It was all thanks to you who got me to be brave enough to ask her out" said Aria. "I am so excited for you Aria" said Hanna. Hanna gets up from her bed and rushes to Aria and they hug with happiness and they kissed each other and then snaps out of it to look at each other's eyes for a brief second and doesn't see anything and to be fair Hanna made that little deal with Aria so now that Aria has a girlfriend it doesn't really stop them from being fuck buddies as they just went straight ahead and starts kissing each other with passion until their kissing gets more steamier and wilder while they are rubbing their arms around each other as Fire In My Bones song starts playing and Hanna then picks up Aria as Aria wraps her legs around Hanna's waist and carries Aria to her bed and the camera changes to Hanna slamming Aria to her bed to lay on top of her to remove Aria's shirt and then her bra as we see Aria's titties bounce and with that Hanna kisses Aria hard on her lips while Hanna is squeezing Aria titties in the process then the scene does a transition as Aria is seen completely naked lying flat on her back on Hanna's and is breathing heavily while her titties keeps bouncing until it's revealed that Aria is indeed getting her pussy sucked by Hanna. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Aria. Hanna then lays her naked body on top of Aria and their wild kissing begins and is steamier than it was before just when the music kicks in on Aria and Hanna's epic intimate moment as Hanna rubs her pussy on Aria's pussy and starts fucking her with passion. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. Aria then rubs and squeezes Hanna's titties and even uses her fingernails to rub Hanna's nipples. "Oh, oh, yes, Aria, oh, oh fuck, holy shit" said Hanna. Aria turns Hanna over as Aria is now on top of Hanna causing them to stare at each other's eyes as Hanna gently rubs Aria's face and then goes back to kissing each other on their lips with passion continuing their epic lovemaking with passion as the camera pans away from them and the screen turns white.

Chapter 5: It's Starting

The screen then turns back to normal as we go back to Amy's house and in her room Amy and Ashley are sleeping besides each other as Ashley has her arms around Amy while they're sleeping until Ashley is the first one to wake up. "Good morning Amy" said Ashley. Amy wakes up but just barely. "Morning sis" said Amy. "Did you sleep well last night?" said Ashley. "Yes, I did" said Amy. "Same here we should spend more quality time together and you can invite Adrian if you want" said Ashley. "Yeah sure" said Amy. "Want me to make you some breakfast?" said Ashley. "You can if you want" said Amy. "Okay I'm going to make us some bacon and eggs, you okay with that?" said Ashley. "Anything sis" said Amy. Ashley kisses Amy on her cheek. "You're the best sis you can stay in bed for a few minutes and I'll be back up with our breakfast" said Ashley. "Okay" said Amy. Amy lays back down while Ashley gets up from bed and puts on her shorts and leaves Amy's room and when Ashley walks downstairs she notices George in the living room watching the news and it appears it isn't good. "Morning Daddy" said Ashley. "Oh, Ashley you're right on time come here for a minute looks like some shit is about to go downhill" said George. Ashley goes to the living room and sits with George to watch the news. "I was just about to make me and Amy some breakfast, so what is this all about?" said Ashley. "That is what I'm trying to find out" said George. Anne came into the living room as well. "Yeah I just got off from the news's Facebook page and said there is something urgent happening" said Anne. "Looks like we're about to find out now" said Ashley. The news comes back on from a commercial break as Jim Gardner is hosting. "Today's top story on the Action News we've got reports of a strange mist appearing in this world and was first seen at a forest by a black man who just left the First Order to start a new life and whatever that mist was it is very dangerous and whatever it was in the mist or in charge of the mist it had killed his beloved dog who he befriended 2 seconds before the mist showed up so the black man rushed to the police station to warn them about it but didn't believe him which resulted the black man getting arrested for assaulting an officer and has been locked up so if this mist is true which I know it is be sure to stay safely in your house and don't leave no matter what even if you have to reunite with your boyfriend or girlfriend so anyway at certain areas the swat team are in the mist fighting those things that may be behind the mist and hopefully it will be terminated so that is all" said Jim. George turns the TV off. "Well shit that can't be good" said George. "What is the world coming to?" said Anne. "I don't know but I want you and the kids to stay here safe and sound" said George. "We're not kids you know" said Ashley. "You are kids to us still when you're a parent you'll understand" said George. "I better look outside anyway" said Anne. Anne gets up and goes to the window to look out the window and sees the mist approaching and hears the car horns outside and people yelling. "Well so much for going shopping" said Anne. "Just eat whatever we have in this house and we'll be fine" said George. Amy comes downstairs to the living room with her family. "Hey Ashley, what's taking you so long with our breakfast?" said Amy. "Oh, Amy something's terrible is happening right now this strange mist came out of nowhere and they're saying it's dangerous and it even killed somebody's dog and people could be out their dying right now as the swat team is out there trying to get rid of it" said Ashley. "Are you sure?" said Amy. "See for yourself" said Ashley. George turns the TV back on and now it's showing the news live in action as it shows a swat team lost in the mist and has no idea where he is. "Bravo this is Alpha I can't seem to find my own location to you copy?" said Swat Member. Due to the fact he lost connection a weird looking mosquito flies into his body as the swat member that it was inch and by the time he realizes what was happening his whole body puffed up and exploded and died scaring the Jurgens family. "Holy shit" said Ashley. "Turn it off I can't see no more" said Anne. George turns off the TV as Amy goes to the window and looks outside and now their whole house is covered by the mist and can't see anything. "Oh, shit looks like we're caved in" said Amy. Ashley looks out the window also. "Damn it's even worse than Mom just implied" said Ashley. "This is unexpected, and I am like panicking and all we can do is stay safe and hope no one isn't-" said Amy. Amy stops in mid-sentence as she now realizes that there may be a possibility that she might lose Adrian in the mist fearing that Adrian would die in the mist with Amy isn't there to help her which makes Amy to make a huge decision of her life. "Oh no Adrian" said Amy. The camera zooms in on Amy's eyes just to see how terrified Amy is as she is fearing that Adrian is in danger and is scared to lose her. "Amy?" said Ashley. "No, no, no I can't, I won't let this happen" said Amy. "Amy stay calm and be patient I'm sure she's fine" said George. "Ashley do me a favor you stay here and look after our parents, I'm going to stay by with Adrian to protect her" said Amy. "Amy are you nuts?" said Ashley. "Yeah didn't you saw what happened to that guard on television?" said George. "Yes, Dad I don't need glasses to prove okay, Adrian needs me, and she needs me, and I need to be over there to protect my girlfriend" said Amy. "Amy listen to your father it's really dangerous to outside when that shit is out there happening" said Anne. "And don't be a hero Amy this isn't no super hero film we're talking about here this is some real-life shit like 90% people who tried to be heroes never made it back here alive" said Ashley. "And we also raised you to be smarter than this Ames we're not losing a Jurgens moment because some daughter of mine want to be an antihero" said George. "Well excuse me Dad but who was it that told me to protect someone who is very close to you because I'm sure as hell it's the same guy who is telling me not to protect my girlfriend who is protecting my mother no matter what" said Amy. "OOOOH she's got you their Dad" said Ashley. "Amy, I understand what you're going through, but you be careful the way you talk back to me" said George. "Why should I, you think I'm gonna sit here and let my girlfriend die and may I remind you Adrian could be pregnant with my baby" said Amy. "What you're trying to be a mother already I mean you still in school the last time I checked" said George. "And we're about to graduate the last time I checked maybe Adrian will be pregnant eventually when our senior year is over" said Amy. "She's got you their Dad" said Ashley. "Well since you're about to be a parent as you claim then you'll understand what me and your mother are going through" said George. Amy doesn't want to hear any of it and goes to the closet to get her light check and takes George's gun from the closet. "Need to borrow this Daddy" said Amy. "Where are you going Amy and where are you taking my gun?" said George. "I am going to be with my girlfriend who I love very much and not neither one of ya'll is going to stop me and I am not going to protect Adrian for anyone else okay I am protecting her for myself and Mother don't you worry" said Amy. Ashley is getting the feels from Amy's statement understanding that Amy is only doing this out of her love for Adrian. "Just be careful out in the mist sweetheart" said Anne. "Anne what are you doing?" said George. "The more we fight her she's gonna go off anyway so what would you do?" said Anne. "Just don't lose my goddamn gun Amy" said George. "Then it's settle I'll be back once the mist is over" said Amy. Before Amy could go out the front door Ashley stops her. "Wait" said Ashley. "Ashley I've made my mind okay I don't have a choice Adrian is the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't afford to lose her" said Amy. "You may be an idiotic for doing this but regardless I'm going with you" said Ashley. "Ashley, I told you to protect our parents" said Amy. "Not you too Ashley" said George. "Look Amy I don't care what you say okay I really don't, but I am not losing my loving sister over this" said Ashley. "You do understand what's going on outside right" said Amy. "I'm only doing what's best and there's nothing you or Dad can say to change my mind and we're family Amy and families protect each other and that is what Dad has taught us" said Ashley. "She's got you there George" said Anne. "I get the picture by now" said George. "So true see our dad is a good father after all" said Amy. "See honey your teaching skills has finally paid off and to be fair Amy and Ashley are growing up and starting their own life soon" said Anne. "We both knew this moment would come, but anyway you two girls be safe out there" said George. "We will Dad" said Amy. "Come on Amy let's go see your girlfriend" said Ashley. Amy and Ashley then walk out the front door leaving George and Anne behind. "Pretty soon we'll have the house to ourselves" said George. "You did honey you were able to accept the fact that our daughters can make risky decisions just like you raised them" said Anne. "Sometimes honey it's hard to let them go and live their own lives" said George. "I tell you that all the time" said Anne. "Which is true" said George. Outside of Amy's house Ashley closes the door behind them. "So, can you see your car in all this mist?" said Ashley. "Over there, come on hold my hand we must stick together" said Amy. Amy and Ashley hold hands and Amy readies George's gun in case the creatures would attack them and walks through the dangerous mist and eventually got to Amy's car. "Okay there's my car so I'll let you in first" said Amy. Amy unlocks her car door and opens it as Ashley gets in the front seat and then Amy sits in the driver's seat and closes the door. "Then again sis I'm scared" said Ashley. "Me too Ashley, me too" said Amy. Amy turns her car on. "That was a very brave thing to do to stand up for your girlfriend like that which makes me understand the fact that you really love her so much" said Ashley. "I love Adrian with all my heart I am so looking forward to live with her soon" said Amy. "I bet" said Ashley. Amy then turns on the headlights. "Good thing we don't need to stop for gas and we're off" said Amy. Amy drives away through the mist.

Chapter 6: Got Any Plans?

At the police station Greg and Saxe sits at their desk. "I got to admit Greg maybe you were a little too harsh on that dude" said Saxe. "The black nigger had it coming talking all that bullshit about some mist coming to kill people man I swear he's high from sucking Lucy's Hale's pussy or something" said Greg. "Even if did I can't say I blame I'd probably do the same thing" said Saxe. "That's because you think with your dick no wonder why Angela choose me over you" said Greg. "And look how it turned out dating a nigger from her old school and possibly dating Spencer, you know how she is" said Saxe. "I really don't give a shit now we're single and we might as well stay single when we have to" said Greg. "You have fun with that while I'll enjoy my porn hub" said Saxe. "You know I'm about to smoke me a cigarette, want to join?" said Greg. "Yeah I don't mind I could use a break every once in a while" said Saxe. Greg and Saxe get up from their desk and heads outside of the police station to smoke their cigarettes and sees that the whole town is covered with the mist. "Holy fuck I didn't expect any fog today" said Saxe. "Yeah you got me no one forecast a fog or anything" said Greg. "I can't see shit outside not even my car" said Saxe. Just then Greg and Saxe hear weird sounds. "What the fuck is that?" said Saxe. Greg takes out his gun and so did Saxe. "I don't know but I got a bad feeling about this" said Greg. Greg and Saxe point their guns looking around until a brown big moth came flying down to the pavement. "Holy, shit look at that huge moth" said Saxe. "A moth it isn't Morph Moth that's for sure" said Greg. "It looks so harmless, hey little buddy is you lost?" said Saxe. Moth crawls up to Greg and Saxe and lets out a huge roar as it enlarged its mouth showing them sharp ass teeth freaking Greg and Saxe out which now made them realize that Finn was telling the truth. "That stupid black nigger was right" said Greg. "Who Jamie Angela's boyfriend" said Saxe. "No, the nigger we arrested" said Greg. Moth sticks out its tongue and tries to eat Greg and Saxe, but they dodged as Greg shoots the moth and it explodes. "Nice shooting partner" said Saxe. Just then now they are hearing somebody screaming up in the sky. "Oh, now what's next?" said Saxe. "Holy shit take cover" said Greg. Just then somebody's head fell from the sky and landed near Greg and Saxe and his dick fell from the sky and landed in the dead guy head's mouth. "Jesus Christ what is this sick shit" said Saxe. "Buddy we're not out of the woods" said Greg. Greg and Saxe look up to see a pterodactyl flying downwards approaching to them. "Well I'm not standing there like some fucking white boy retard I'm retreating" said Saxe. Pterodactyl screeches once it sees its targets (Greg and Saxe) and charges at them as Greg fires at the pterodactyl and runs inside the station with Saxe and closes the door shut and locks it and then pterodactyl flies into it trying to break in but no avail as it got knocked out cold. "Saxe go downstairs and see what you can do with those prisoners while I am going to get a hold of Angela and Spencer" said Greg. "Will do sir" said Saxe. The scene changes to Angela's apartment and in her bedroom the camera slowly pans from the bottom of Angela's bed revealing Angela and Spencer laying on the bed naked together as their cuddling and staring at each other's eyes like they're in love. "So, Spencer are you having fun with me?" said Angela. "Yes, and you're right we should do this more often" said Spencer. Angela rubs Spencer's face. "Yeah we should" said Angela. "I don't mind laying in your bed naked with you Angela I actually feel more comfortable with you when we're naked together" said Spencer. "I told you it's a normal thing if you want to spend more time with me just let me know" said Angela. Angela also rubs Spencer's titties which surprises her for a bit and gets turned on. "Are you and James being like that together?" said Spencer. "Yeah all the time isn't nothing wrong with sucking a black cock" said Angela. "Or me touching your Latino pussy" said Spencer. Angela laughs. "You're just fucking with me Spence I love that" said Angela. Spencer places her hands-on Angela's face. "What about you and Ricky?" said Angela. "We always fuck like crazy like you and James me and you are committed to our soul mates" said Spencer. "So true" said Angela. "Hopefully I'll him today because I miss him so much" said Spencer. Angela rubs Spencer's face gently. "I know you do" said Angela. "Angela I was thinking, and I thought it over and I would love to be your second in command" said Spencer. "(Gasp) Really?" said Angela. Spencer rubs Angela's face and strokes her hair. "Yes, I want to Angela we were meant to work together, and you trust me a lot and you also took care of me when I wanted this job" said Spencer. "You do realize you're going to be with me most of the day" said Angela. "I want to be with your all the time with you Angela you are such a great friend to me and I see you as my mentor" said Spencer. "You are so sweet" said Angela. "So, Angela please promote me to be your second in command" said Spencer. "Okay then it's settle Spencer I promote you to be my second in command even though I will officially promote you in the meeting room" said Angela. "Thanks Angela" said Spencer. Spencer and Angela hugs as their titties contacted each other. "Oh, Spencer listen I know you're not gay or anything, but I just want to know something about us" said Angela. "Whatever it is Angela you can just go ahead with it" said Spencer. "I want you to kiss me just like we kissed back at your home that day, I just need to know something" said Angela. "We're not cheating, are we?" said Spencer. "I wouldn't worry about that" said Angela. "Okay fine" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer lean forward and puckered up their lips and slowly leans towards each other to kiss while the camera shows Spencer having her lips puckered as well with Angela's and by the time their lips are about to meet Angela's cellphone rings. "Uh-oh that might be our job" said Angela. "Looks like there will be no love scene after all" said Spencer. "Who said there was going to be a love scene, you know that's up to the writer you know" said Angela. "Angela come on you know better to break the fourth wall" said Spencer. "Well you were trying to hit on me" said Angela. "And who's idea was it to kiss me hmm?" said Spencer. Angela taps Spencer's face. "Oh, hush you let me get that" said Angela. Angela picks up her cellphone and answers it. "Valdez" said Angela. "Hey Angela, we have a situation over here well more like everywhere" said Greg. "What happened Greg?" said Angela. "You need to come over to the station now and bring Spencer with you and another thing be careful outside" said Greg. "Why?" said Angela. "There is this mist outside and it's killing people in the process" said Greg. "You got any more plans?" said Angela. "That's why I called you, now hurry over we have no time to lose" said Greg. "Alright Greg stay put we'll on our way" said Angela. Angela hangs up. "What's going on?" said Spencer. "Come on and get dressed we're going down to the station" said Angela. "What for?" said Spencer. "Something about a mist outside and killing people" said Angela. "That doesn't seem right" said Spencer. Spencer gets up and goes to Angela's window and look outside to see the mist. "Holy shit there is a mist outside" said Spencer. Angela comes over to look out the window with Spencer. "I can't see a thing out there" said Angela. "And something tells me it's no ordinary fog" said Spencer. "Well in any case we should get dressed and be careful out there" said Angela. "Yeah we should" said Spencer. Spencer and Angela then get dressed as they are now in their normal detective outfits as the scene then changes to them walking out of Angela's apartment walking through the mist. "Damn this is some thick ass mist we're dealing with Spence" said Angela. "Yeah you got me, and I hope to god you remember where you parked your car" said Spencer. Angela uses her flashlight and spots her car. "There it is" said Angela. Angela and Spencer rushes to the car and gets in as Angela turns her car on. "Be careful driving through this okay" said Spencer. "If you see anything funny fire at will" said Angela. "Yes boss" said Spencer. Angela then drives away through the mist as she had to turn on her double headlights to see through the mist.

Chapter 7: Let's Go To New York

Meanwhile at Hanna's house and in Hanna's room Hanna and Aria are sleeping together on Hanna's bed naked as they were worn out from their epic lovemaking as Aria has her arm over Hanna's chest while Hanna is sleeping on her back with her titties exposed and eventually Hanna is the first one to wake up and the first thing she notices is Aria sleeping besides her as Hanna stares at Aria's sleeping face which leads Hanna to softly rubs her cheek and strokes her hair gently. "(Whispers) You are so cute when you sleep" said Hanna. Aria moans a bit, but it was part of her soft snore. "(Whispers) At least I can tell you this now, but I don't think you can hear me at this point, but I am attracted to you but if you want to date Quiet it's fine by me as long as you're happy" said Hanna. Aria is still sleeping and doesn't hear a word Hanna is saying. "(Whispers) But either way I love you and you were always my favorite" said Hanna. Hanna softly kisses Aria's forehead and Aria even sleeps through it. "(Whispers) Okay I'm gonna shower real fast so let me turn you over to get you comfortable" said Hanna. Hanna gently turns Aria to her right side letting her back facing Hanna as Hanna stares at Aria's bare back to her naked butt which turns Hanna on and has something on her mind so Hanna decides to slides her finger on Aria's back and slides it down to her butt and gently rubs it and luckily for Hanna Aria sleeps through this but moans in the process making Hanna quiver so Hanna even slides her finger between Aria's butt and gently rubs the center of it as Hanna's fingernail bumps into Aria's anus which makes Hanna curious what's it like to butt fuck someone and by the time Hanna was going to stick her finger into Aria's butt Hanna's cellphone rings and Hanna quickly takes it out before Aria could notices. "(Mumbles In Sleep) Mommy make that bird stop talking" said Aria. After Aria finish talking in her sleep she softly moans as Hanna is relieved and goes to reach for her phone and answers it. "Hello" said Hanna. "Hey baby" said Caleb. "Hey honey, how are you?" said Hanna. "Not so good but did you watch the news Hanna?" said Caleb. "No, I was keeping Aria company at my house to help her study" said Hanna. "Oh well I was watching the news and there is this mist that just came into this world and apparently it's a deadly mist" said Caleb. "What's so deadly about it?" said Hanna. "I did some research and the mist has one of those creatures and all kinds of it like deadly bugs, headless knights or a zombie horse you name it, and someone is in charge of the mist and what's even fucked up the owner of the mist isn't even on this earth we're living on" said Caleb. "Then how can we prevent it?" said Hanna. "We have to leave it to the police they will do what they can" said Caleb. "If you're telling me the truth I hope so" said Hanna. "Just look outside Hanna and when do you I know it's hard to ask but, can you come over to New York at my apartment I want to keep you safe" said Caleb. "Sure, I'll be over there, and I'll bring Aria with me too I need to keep her safe as well" said Hanna. Aria then wakes up and stretches her arms. "You two be careful and if you see any creatures you drive like mad and if any random people ask to join your car don't let them into your car or they may hijack you" said Caleb. "I'll keep that in my babe, we're on our way I love you" said Hanna. "I love you too see you when you get here" said Caleb. "Okay" said Hanna. Hanna hangs up and Aria hugs Hanna from behind. "Good morning my favorite Hanna" said Aria. "You really sleep well Aria" said Hanna. "Yeah, I did and because of you, you gave me confidence and I want to thank you for it" said Aria. Aria kisses Hanna's face. "Aria" said Hanna. "I know I don't have to thank you, but you are such a great best friend and I don't know what to do without you" said Aria. Aria kisses over Hanna's face. "Aria please" said Hanna. Aria gropes Hanna's titties and squeezes them. "Say no more Hanna I will make your morning's worth awhile" said Aria. Aria licks Hanna's face. "Stop it Aria" said Hanna. Aria grabs Hanna's face and turns it towards her. "Now kiss me" said Aria. "Aria stop it" said Hanna. Without a word Aria kisses Hanna on her lips with passion as Hanna struggles. "(Muffled) Aria, Aria stop this is important" said Hanna. Aria is too busy kissing Hanna which leads Hanna to shove Aria away from her as Aria hits her head on the wall. "OW" said Aria. "Oh, Aria I am so sorry" said Hanna. Hanna crawls to Aria to rub the back of her head. "Hanna if you're in a bad mood then just tell me" said Aria. "Aria if you would just let me finish instead of you thinking with your pussy" said Hanna. "Oh, I'm sorry you know I get horny in the morning" said Aria. Hanna places her hands-on Aria's face and they passionately kiss each other. "You happy?" said Hanna. Aria laughs. "Okay so what were you trying to tell me and does Caleb even knows about us?" said Aria. "Not quiet but something's terrible is happening" said Hanna. "What's happening?" said Aria. Hanna sits beside Aria. "Caleb called while you were still asleep, and this mist is hovering here and it's deadly" said Hanna. "How would he know?" said Aria. "He watched the news" said Hanna. "Maybe we should look out the window together to make sure he isn't trying to play you and hey he did play you before when Jenna used him to set you up" said Aria. "Aria he made a mistake and you know that" said Hanna. Aria kisses Hanna on her lips to stop her from getting snappy. "You sure do know how to calm a girl down, just tell me to calm down" said Hanna. "I just did with my lips" said Aria. Aria kisses Hanna on her lips again. "But seriously let's go look out the window together follow me" said Aria. Hanna and Aria goes to the window and looks outside to see the mist as covered Hanna's house outside and can't see a thing. "Good god" said Hanna. "At least he was telling the truth" said Aria. "Aria why so doubt-?" said Hanna. Aria puckers up as Hanna calms herself down and Hanna laughs nervously. "Never mind" said Hanna. "See what best friends for are" said Aria. "That mist outside looks pretty fucking dangerous" said Hanna. "Are you literally going to go outside in that?" said Aria. "Yes, to protect my boyfriend" said Hanna. Aria stops and thinks for a second. "Then I'll go with you and there is no way I'm letting you go out there alone" said Aria. "Well I was going to ask you to come with me anyway so thanks sweetie you are a pal" said Hanna. "So where is Caleb living at again?" said Aria. "He's in New York he's new job is there" said Hanna. "Well shit at least I got my gun with me" said Aria. "We really should be getting dressed right now and hurry to New York" said Hanna. "Yeah" said Aria. The scene then changes to Aria and Hanna fully dressed in their sexy outfits. "So how do I look?" said Hanna. "So beautiful" said Aria. "You are looking cute too" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna smiles at each other for a bit and then holds each other. "Aria now we're about to risk our lives to protect someone who is close to us and it's gonna be a dangerous one and be sure to stay by my side okay and no splitting up" said Hanna. "I don't want to lose you Hanna I suggest you keep your head up instead" said Aria. "I'm scared that we won't make it out alive so in that case I'll tell you this now before we die out there" said Hanna. "What?" said Aria. "I love you" said Hanna. "I have a date now Hanna and we both have dates do you even think open relationship work in this day of age?" said Aria. "I'm not worried about that at all Aria, you are still important to me no matter what" said Hanna. "You're important to me too" said Aria. "I deeply truly love you and before we die I want you to know that" said Hanna. Hanna and Aria were kissing each other with passion while a romantic music plays in background with the camera spinning around in circles while Aria and Hanna still kissing each other until they eventually stop kissing. "And when we see Caleb we're going to act like we're best friends so try not to be all lovey dove with me" said Hanna. "That goes for you when you meet Quiet" said Aria. Hanna and Aria starts kissing each other as they can't get a hold of each other until they both eventually snaps out of it. "Come on Aria we really need to get going" said Hanna. "Let's go to New York then" said Aria. Hanna and Aria leaves Hanna's room and then walks out of Hanna's house where they have a hard time seeing through the mist. "Where did you park your car?" said Aria. Hanna takes out her flashlight to look for her car. "If only the street wasn't that far from my door" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna walks forward until they found Hanna's car. "Whew finally there's my car and it's really scary out here" said Hanna. "I'm just not trying to think about it come Hanna" said Aria. Aria and Hanna holds hands until they hear a wolf howling and one of the creatures screeching which startles Aria and Hanna. "What the fuck was that?" said Hanna. "I don't fucking know but we better hurry and get the fuck out of here" said Aria. Hanna and Aria then runs to Hanna's car as Hanna takes the driver seat and Aria takes the front sat as they got in and Hanna quickly turns her car on. "Come on hurry, hurry, hurry" said Aria. "I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying" said Hanna. Hanna quickly drives off through the mist.

Chapter 8: Sometimes Villains Can Somewhat Be Heroes

Meanwhile at Big Shell the mist is seen covering the entire Big Shell as the scene changes to Ocelot's office as Ocelot Makarov and Trump are present as Makarov is the only one using his laptop to check what's going on outside while Ocelot and Trump just sits there at their desk figuring out what's next. "Man, Ocelot this mist they're talking about doesn't look too friendly" said Makarov. "(Scoffs) How so?" said Trump. "I mean it's deadly what people are saying on Facebook and Instagram" said Makarov. "How deadly it could possibly be?" said Ocelot. "Well according to this source, the mist is being controlled by a twilight bloat parasite and every 500 years the twilight bloat parasite sends the mist into our world and send out its random scary creatures of any type or even headless knights and all that shit to invade our world and eat people and save the rest of its limbs or blood to the parasite queen, so it can eat the rest of what's left" said Makarov. "That twilight bloat seems so mythical no wonder why no one has ever heard of it" said Ocelot. "And that 500 years later is here now and we're fucked without warning" said Trump. "By the way Makarov, what does it mean when it stated our world?" said Ocelot. "The source implies here that the creatures that our invading this world are not from this world but from another world a world that not too many people have heard of and it's a world which some people thought it was extinct" said Makarov. "Do you have any idea what the world may be?" said Ocelot. "Sorry sir I don't know, and I really don't care all I care about is this whole thing blows over, so I can call it a motherfucking day" said Makarov. "Yeah there's no telling what will happen to this Big Shell within seconds" said Trump. "Don't worry this Big Shell is wall overpowered to be destroyed by some worthless creatures it's just more than bulletproof" said Ocelot. "So, it's indestructible?" said Trump. "Well I wouldn't say that but there are side effects thou but anyway there is no point of hiding we will be safe as long as we stay here" said Ocelot. "Got a point there Ocelot" said Trump. Makarov then realizes something. "Oh, Ocelot did Alex came in today?" said Makarov. "No, she never clocked in, why?" said Ocelot. "Hang on a second" said Makarov. Makarov gets up and leaves the office and takes his cellphone out and dials Alex's number and the scene switches to Alex's house where the mist is covering her house completely as Alex is in her room looking out the window fearing for her life when she sees deadly gnats and flies flying passed her house looking for people to eat until her phone rings and she answers it. "Hello" said Alex. "Hello baby how is it over there?" said Makarov. "Honey I don't know what is going on here I just woke up and checked the news and there are numerous people are there getting killed by those things and I don't know what to do" said Alex. "I heard just now, and I thought of you" said Makarov. "Makarov I'm scared I don't think my house is strong enough to bypass those fucking creatures" said Alex. "Baby just stay where you are and I'm coming over here to get you and bring you back to Big Shell" said Makarov. "Please hurry and be careful out there" said Alex. "I promise baby I love you" said Makarov. "I love you too" said Alex. Makarov hangs up and rushes back to Ocelot's office. "Ocelot change of plans and this is not an easy way to tell you this but fuck it, we have to go out there" said Makarov. "After what you told us you might want to reconsider this" said Ocelot. "Alex is home alone, and no one is there to protect her which means she could be killed by those things if we don't do something" said Makarov. "See I was afraid something like this would happen" said Trump. "We're talking about a major death sentence here, are you sure you want to put us all at risk because of your girl?" said Ocelot. "Yes, I'm sure and Ocelot you gave me Alex when her stupid ass twin sister Spencer didn't want me, and Alex loves me for the way I am, and I don't want to lose her" said Makarov. "To be fair Mr. Ocelot, Alex was his gift from you and we can't afford to keep on recapturing Spencer and have Makarov force her to like him if Alex dies out there" said Trump. "Okay then you two got a point here, Mr. Trump get the helicopter ready we're going to save Alex Drake" said Ocelot. "Good looking out man" said Makarov. Ocelot Makarov and Trump leaves the office to get prepared to go outside to save Alex.

Chapter 9: Road To Nowhere

Out on the road Amy is driving slowly while Ashley readies her gun in case any creatures show up. "This is some nightmare on elm street shit right here I really hope you know where you're going Amy" said Ashley. "I go to Adrian's house all the time especially when we were kids" said Amy. "Did you liked her back then?" said Ashley. "Ashley we were young I didn't care about any relationships until Ricky came into my life years later" said Amy. "Okay, okay just summer down we'll get to your girlfriend eventually" said Ashley. "By the way thanks for spending time with me last night, I really had fun spending quality time together us sisters" said Amy. "I'm glad I did I've been a bitch to you most of the times and I don't want to treat you that way and I would be grateful if Adrian becomes my sister-in-law" said Ashley. "We haven't even discussed about marriage yet but alright" said Amy. "You are thinking about proposing to her?" said Ashley. "Maybe someday sis, we'll see" said Amy. "I'm not the type of person who judge on your decision but if you feel like that you're ready to marry Adrian ask her after you get her a ring" said Ashley. "Thanks, but just let me worry about that okay" said Amy. Ashley leans on Amy's shoulder while she still drives through the mist and then the scene changes to Adrian's house and in Adrian's room Adrian stands there and looks out the window to see the mist and has a scared look on her face as she is worried about Amy and her mom Cindy stands beside her as well. "She's going to be fine sweetie" said Cindy. "It's horrible Mom just horrible, I don't even know if Amy is okay" said Adrian. "I'm sure she is you just have to hope and pray she's fine" said Cindy. "(Voice Breaking) I tried calling her cell but the connections dead because of the mist I even tried the house phone and that doesn't work, and we can't even get on the Internet which means I can't message her on Facebook" said Adrian. "Adrian yes I know but all we can do just sit here and wait for all this to pass by" said Cindy. "Well not me" said Adrian. Adrian turns around and tries to leave her room to go outside to be with Amy, but Cindy holds her back. "Where are you going?" said Cindy. "Mom you have to let me go out there I need to see if Amy is okay" said Adrian. "Listen to me your father wants us to stay here he's downstairs guarding the front door in case the creatures come in" said Cindy. "But Mom I have to go out there Mom please let me go" said Adrian. "The answer is no Adrian you heard what the news said what's out there and I do not need to remind you what is out there because I am not losing my only daughter because she decides to play hero and get herself killed" said Cindy. "(Panicking) I need to see my girlfriend Mom, (Voice Breaking) I'm not gonna make it if I don't see my girlfriend" said Adrian. Cindy thinks for a while. "(Tearfully) Mom" said Adrian. "I'm sorry Adrian" said Cindy. Adrian starts crying which makes Cindy feeling bad that she won't let her go outside so Cindy and Adrian hugs. "Listen to me baby girl I almost lost you once because of my stupid affair and I am not losing you again for no heroic action" said Cindy. "You told me I need to protect my love ones" said Adrian. This hits Cindy hard. "Adrian, I know but those creatures are out there eating people alive and from what they imply those creatures are not to be fucked with, now if you were in Amy's shoes and has a family to protect what would she do?" said Cindy. "She would do her part" said Adrian. "Good so we're staying here so I can protect you and when the mist is gone you can go see her okay" said Cindy. "Yes Mom" said Adrian. "Besides I feel like making you feel better I hate to see you worry like this" said Cindy. Cindy kisses Adrian softly on her lips. "Oh Mom" said Adrian. Cindy rubs Adrian's face. "Come sweetie protect your loving mother and spend time with me" said Cindy. Adrian places her hands on Cindy's face. "I love you Mom" said Adrian. "I love you too Adrian" said Cindy. Cindy and Adrian start kissing each other as they are kissing each other's lips nice and slowly. "MMMM Mom" said Adrian. "I just want to make you happy" said Cindy. Adrian kisses Cindy's lips. "Protect me Mom and I'll protect you" said Adrian. Cindy and Adrian were kissing each other as Cindy then picks up Adrian while Adrian wraps her legs around Cindy's waist as Adrian also wraps her arms around Cindy's neck kissing her with passion while Cindy carriers Adrian to her bed and slowly lays on flat on her bed while Cindy lays on top of Adrian causing Adrian to hyperventilate as she is enjoy her mother and daughter quality time so Adrian and Cindy stares at each other's eyes while Adrian holds on to her bed stand allowing Cindy to rub her arms and slides down to gently rub Adrian's titties. "I still find hard to believe that your titties are huge as mines" said Cindy. "You jealous Mom?" said Adrian. Adrian bounces her titties while Cindy still rubs them. "No baby girl titties are everything in women I'm not the competitive with my own daughter" said Cindy. "(Laughs) I was being sarcastic" said Adrian. "I remember when you were a little girl you would rub my boobs and you were wishing you had them and I told you in due time you'll grow some boobs and here you are now your titties is big as mines" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy's titties starts bouncing on each other. "How often does Amy's squeeze your titties?" said Cindy. "Mom I know we love to tell each other everything but this one is kind of between me and my girlfriend" said Adrian. Cindy gently squeezes Adrian's titties. "So, I take that occasionally?" said Cindy. "You could say that" said Adrian. "What's it like to have sex with Amy?" said Cindy. "What's it like to have sex with Mr. Jurgens?" said Adrian. "(Laughs) You bitch" said Cindy. Cindy playfully slaps Adrian. "Okay it feels so great that we can't even keep our hands to ourselves" said Adrian. "See was that hard you're an adult you're about to graduate soon and your prom is coming out remind us to go prom shopping but other than that, it's time for you to stop being so scare of sex talk around your mom" said Cindy. "Oh, I'm not scared which explains our massaging when we 69ed each other" said Adrian. "You think I don't remember that baby girl you kind of made me remind you when you're getting all secretive with me" said Cindy. "Well I'm not used to talking about my sex life you know" said Adrian. "(Sighs) I'm proud of you Adrian and thanks for not sacrificing yourself to go out through that dangerous mist" said Cindy. "No problem Mom but I still hope Amy is okay and her sister looking out for her" said Adrian. "Amy is fine Adrian I can assure you" said Cindy. "Just kiss me Mom" said Adrian. "Yes, baby girl" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy were kissing each other, and they rub their arms around each other's bodies as the camera slowly pans away from them.

Chapter 10: What About The Prisoners?

Meanwhile out in the road Angela is still driving on the road on her way to the police station through the mist. "You know I better call Ricky and tell him I may be working late" said Spencer. "You do that" said Angela. Spencer picks up her cell phone and dials Ricky's number and he answers it. "Hello babe" said Ricky. "Hey honey I'm calling to see if you're okay it's a fucking mess out here" said Spencer. Ricky is back at home as he looks out the window. "Yeah you not kidding I was just about to call you and wonder are you going to come home anytime soon" said Ricky. "That's why I was really calling, Angela and I may have find out what's causing the mist to appear and we're on our way to the police station since we got called in" said Spencer. "Do you want me over?" said Ricky. "No, you stay put where you are we don't know what's out there" said Spencer. "Okay, when that's all down make sure you come home safe ok sweetheart" said Ricky. "Oh, Ricky and another thing" said Spencer. "What's that?" said Ricky. "Angela's promoting me to be her top agent" said Spencer. "Wow baby that's good news" said Ricky. "I haven't thought about it yet, but I'll let her know once this thing blows over" said Spencer. "Do you want to be her top agent, I mean if so it's your decision" said Ricky. "Just to let you know if I take this promotion I'm always going to be working so we're barely going to have time to spend time with each other" said Spencer. "Just take it when you know you're ready I think it's worth it especially for us" said Ricky. Angela eventually makes it to the police station. "Spence we're here" said Angela. "Okay Ricky we're pulling off at the police station I'll call you later I love you" said Spencer. "I love you too" said Ricky. Spencer makes kissing sounds and hangs up. "Come on Spence let's get this over with" said Angela. Angela and Spencer get out of the car and use their flashlight to get to the police station. "You know I'll be fucking glad once this shit blows over" said Angela. "Yeah especially when prom night's coming shortly which I won't attend to by the way since I got better things to do" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer go into the police station and the scene changes when Angela and Spencer come out of the elevator as they are in the main room to meet up with Greg and Saxe. "Angela and Spencer there you guys are I hope we didn't interrupt your quality time together" said Saxe. "That's fine, now Greg so about this dangerous mist why are we here?" said Angela. "I was wondering do you have any idea how to stop this mist and the creatures because the way I see they look like they're not to be fucked with" said Greg. "Well I was hoping you know something you're the one who called me here" said Angela. "Well kind of we had to arrest somebody earlier today" said Greg. "Who?" said Angela. "Some broad and some nigger who claims to know about the mist" said Greg. "So why did you arrest him?" said Angela. "For assaulting the detective" said Saxe. "Oh really" said Angela. "I mean Greg hit him first" said Saxe. "The nigger swung at me first" said Greg. "Look I don't care about any of this, but where are those two prisoners you speak of?" said Angela. "In the cell below" said Greg. "Come on Spencer" said Angela. Angela and Spencer walk off to the cell. "They are totally fucking I can sense it" said Saxe. "(Imitates Angela) Come on Spencer (Normal voice) is it that obvious they are pussy buddies so shit like this don't surprise me" said Greg. Angela and Spencer enter the cell room and Finn hears them. "Okay Rey we might be safe, in here guys just let us out" said Finn. Angela and Spencer approaches Finn and Rey. "No, we're not really rescuers I'm a federal agent along with my partner Spencer Hastings who is about to make top secret agent" said Angela. "That's nice so when do I get out?" said Finn. "That's for me to decide not you" said Angela. "Well when I do get out do you and your partner want to hang out sometimes?" said Finn. "Finn" said Rey. "(Laughs) Nice try but sorry we're taken" said Angela. Finn looks at Angela and as if they're dating. "So, you two are like?" said Finn. "No, no we have boyfriends you see I'm dating a nig—a rich man and Spencer's dating a Caucasian—look what's it you?" said Angela. "I was just wondering, and I didn't expect you two secret agents to be so cute" said Finn. Rey facepalms. "You're just flattering us" said Angela. "No, I'm serious" said Finn. "I can't believe we're getting hit on by this dude can you believe this Spence" said Angela. "He can fantasize about us all he wants but us will never happen" said Spencer. "So, can I get out or not?" said Finn. "Not yet, so I heard what happened between you and those detectives and from what you told them your story checks out" said Angela. "See I told you them out there and ya'll thought I was bullshitting" said Finn. "That still doesn't give you the right to attack a detective, so you know better" said Spencer. "So, Greg and Saxe say you know something about the mist, so what do you know about it?" said Angela. "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away" said Finn. "Answer the goddamn question Finn before I'll brain you" said Spencer. Rey laughs at Finn. "I was just getting to that lady jeez hold on to your bra and thong" said Finn. "Just get to the point and tell the secret agents what you know I want to get out of here too" said Rey. "The mist is a deadly fog created by creatures and to be more specific the mist was created by a certain creature called Twilight Twilit Bloat" said Finn. "The Twilight Twit Blah?" said Spencer. "Twilit Bloat the master of the mist" said Finn. "That is a fucking tongue twister if you ask me" said Spencer. "So, what is this Twilit Bloat?" said Angela. "A very powerful creature and a huge ass insect with a big butt for that fact" said Finn. "And has legs like those sucky straws" said Rey. "I never heard of it" said Angela. "No one has" said Finn. "What is the become of Twilight Twilit Bloat?" said Angela. "Every 500 years Twilit Bloat sends his random ugly creatures to earth to eat people or even eat dogs including their red dicks" said Finn. "EWWW" said Spencer. "Does it have a purpose?" said Angela. "No but he just sends them here to earth to feed them since there is no food at his area" said Finn. "Couldn't the Twilit Bloat order Papa John's Pizza or something?" said Spencer. "Not in the Twilit Bloat's dimension it's not possible unlike humans they go hungry every 500 years" said Finn. "So, this happened before?" said Angela. "Before our time and the world had almost ended that day thousands of people died that day but there were only a few survivors and one of them were able to write an article about them and manage to post them online when the Internet was discovered" said Finn. "You mean invented Robert E. Kahn" said Spencer. "Don't forget Vinton Cerf" said Angela. "So anyway, it seems that today is the 500 year mark which no new members of this world foreseen this" said Finn. "Yeah no shit" said Spencer. "So why Twilit Bloat what does he have against humans?" said Angela. "This may not fool you but before the earth was born the mist was once owned by the Vortex Queen and she was able to go to different dimensions to eat dinosaurs and things went well according to plan until she was killed in action by a fucking dolphin but before she got killed by a dolphin she had gave birth to Twilit Bloat and told him that there is a time where she'll die and that she will let Twilit Bloat be in charge of the mist and send her people to this world to feed them and bring him back some of the leftovers and as soon as the earth was born he's been causing havoc here every 500 years" said Finn. "Is there any way to prevent this?" said Angela. "Someone has to kill Twilit Bloat by midnight or otherwise you'll won't be able to reach him which means he'll come back in the next 500 years" said Finn. "Yeah this world can't rely on new secret agent members after we're gone" said Spencer. "So, you said Twilit Bloat is in another dimension, so you clearly stated that Twilit Bloat isn't on earth as we speak" said Angela. "You are certainly right" said Finn. "So, where is he?" said Angela. "Twilight Twilit Bloat can be found at Lanayru Province in Lake Hylia" said Finn. "Where the fuck is that?" said Angela. "He did say it wasn't at earth so—" said Spencer. "Better look it up on Google" said Finn. "That might be a good idea, come on Spencer" said Angela. "Right with you" said Spencer. "We'll get back to you shortly" said Angela. Angela and Spencer leave the cell room. "(Blows air) We're never gonna get out of here are we?" said Rey. "I would hope so and if we do, do you want to hang out sometimes?" said Finn. Rey was this close to rejecting Finn but. "I'll think about it" said Rey. "Sweet" said Finn. Angela and Spencer go into the office as Angela sits at her desk to boot up her laptop while Spencer stands behind her. "Alright time to look up this Lake Hylia" said Angela. "With a name like that it even sounds like a dimensional name" said Spencer. Angela goes on Google and types in Lanayru Province Lake Hylia and it shows the map and the description of it. "Oh, there it is" said Angela. "That place looks huge" said Spencer. "And apparently it's covered in Twilight, Finn never mentioned that" said Angela. "Maybe it happened recently" said Spencer. "Could be" said Angela. "Does it say how we're going to get there?" said Spencer. "I'm about to check that out" said Angela. Angela continues research until she was able to find what she's looking for. "Ah ha it says here that we need to board an Odyssey that travels to certain dimensions" said Angela. "Odyssey isn't that a traveler man or something?" said Spencer. "Not sure but it does say that it can be found at Niagara Falls" said Angela. "That's our mark so we're heading there right away" said Spencer. "Better believe it sister" said Angela. Just then a loud screech was heard which startles Angela and Spencer as they hold each other in fear. "You heard that?" said Angela. "Yes, I did" said Spencer. "Could they be on do us now?" said Angela. Spencer covers Angela's mouth when a loud growl was heard and shortly stops. "(Sighs) God that scared me" said Spencer. "It scared me too" Angela. Then there was a loud crashing sound on the wall as the creature is trying to break in which then startles Angela and Spencer. "Oh shit" said Spencer. "Spencer, I'm gonna round up Greg and Saxe and you get those prisoners out of their cell and take my keys" said Angela. Angela hands Spencer her cell keys. "Got it boss" said Spencer. A tense music plays as Angela and Spencer runs out of the office which Greg and Saxe notices after they heard the loud sound. "Angela did you just hear? —" said Greg. "No time just follow me to my car while Spencer get those prisoners out" said Angela. "Maybe we should wait for her" said Saxe. "Just go I'll catch up" said Spencer. Spencer quickly runs to the cell room while Angela Greg and Saxe rushes out of the main room to the emergency stairs and the scene changes to Spencer barging in the cell with Angela's cell keys. "Holy shit girl you came just a nick of a time" said Finn. "It's coming I heard him" said Rey. "When I open the cell door you two follow me and ya'll do not stop you understand" said Spencer. "Sure" said Finn. Rey nods her head yes as Spencer unlocks Finn's cell and then unlocks Rey's cell and just then a hydra's head came bashing through the wall scaring Spencer Finn and Rey. "Holy shit" said Finn. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" said Spencer. "Jesus that's rank" said Rey. Just when the hydra starts walking through the wall Spencer quickly takes out her gun and shoot the hydra and the hydra takes a few hits until it lashes out his tongue and grabs Spencer's legs with it. "Oh no not good" said Spencer. Hydra then drags Spencer to the floor as she falls on her back and pulls her closer to eat her giving Spencer the chance to shoot the hydra's tongue causing him to lose his grip which made Spencer free from being creature food. "Perfect shot" said Finn. "Come on let's go" said Spencer. Spencer Finn and Rey runs out of the cell as the scene changes to Angela Greg and Saxe runs out of the police station where they get ambushed by a giant cockroach creature and a horrified bunny rabbit creature and Angela was quick enough to take out her gun and shoot the giant cockroach while Greg shoots the bunny creature and then they're were bat creatures as well. "You two in the back seat I'll cover until Spencer arrives" said Angela. Greg and Saxe rushes to the back of Angela's car while Angela continues to shoot the bat creatures and even flies and horrifying looking killer bees until Spencer eventually came out of the police station with Finn and Rey. "Got them out let's get out of here" said Spencer. Spencer tosses Angela's cell keys to her as she catches while they rush to Angela's car as Finn and Rey sits in the backseat with Greg and Saxe while Angela and Spencer at front since Angela is the one driving as she quickly drives off with the rest of the creatures chasing them.

Chapter 11: Safe and Sound

Meanwhile out in the road Amy is still taking her time to drive slowly through the mist while Ashley just sits in the front seat relaxing. "So how much further?" said Ashley. "We're almost there" said Amy. "This is pretty deep out here" said Ashley. "You can say that again" said Amy. Amy continues to drive until there was a soft loud rumble sound which caused a vibration. "Holy shit, you felt that?" said Amy. Amy stops her car. "No, I didn't" said Ashley. There was a rumble sound again and this time Ashley felt the vibration. "Damn I felt it now" said Ashley. "Looks like it's here" said Amy. The stomping sounds gets louder and louder causing Amy and Ashley to breathe heavily in fear until the scene changes the shot as a t-rex foot had stepped on to the ground and makes a complete stop revealing to be the t-rex creature as Amy and Ashley sees this on the rearview mirror. "(Gasp) What the fuck a dinosaur" said Ashley. "SHHH Ashley whatever you do, don't move do not move a fucking muscle" said Amy. The heartbeat sound effect is heard when the t-rex sneaks by Amy's car and peeks through the driver's seat but doesn't see Amy or Ashley due to them staying still to avoid detection from the t-rex's vision, but Amy and Ashley are heard shivering and whimpering so the t-rex louds out a loud roar trying to scare them, but it failed so the t-rex slowly walks off through the mist as Amy and Ashley lets out their breath from exhaustion. "Goddamn it's the motherfucking t-rex" said Ashley. "Yeah no kidding" said Amy. "This is the last fucking time I'm letting you play hero, I thought I was a goner" said Ashley. "Just relax we're actually here" said Amy. Ashley notices Adrian's house up ahead. "You overdid it" said Ashley. Amy eventually makes it to Adrian's house and parked her car near her house. "There's no time to lollygag we're just going to rush to the front door and knock rather than just bursting in, in case we get shot up by accident" said Amy. "Good call" said Ashley. Amy and Ashley get out of the car and rushes to Adrian's front door and Amy knocks on the door and Rubin opens the front door. "Oh, hey Amy and you must be her sister" said Rubin. "I'm Ashley" said Ashley. "Is Adrian home?" said Amy. "Yes, come on in she's upstairs in her room worry about you while I stand here at front guard this house in case those creatures decide to show up" said Rubin. "Thanks Mr. Lee" said Amy. Amy and Ashley go in as Rubin closes the door and was gonna try to offer them a drink, but Amy and Ashley have run upstairs before he could even ask. "I guess that's a no" said Rubin. Rubin goes to pick up his shotgun to guard his house as the scene changes to Adrian's room as Adrian and Cindy are still laying on bed kissing each other with passion and due to Amy worrying about Adrian she doesn't bother knocking but does enter Adrian's room and is stunned that Amy had walked in on Adrian kissing her mother like she's her girlfriend but Ashley on the other hand doesn't notice Cindy as Ashley thinks Adrian kissing another women fearing that Adrian is cheating on Amy but that's not the case. "Um Amy" said Ashley. "Yeah um hi guys" said Amy. Adrian and Cindy stop kissing as Adrian turns around to look and Cindy then licks Adrian's face. "Oh, Amy and Ashley it's not what it looks like" said Adrian. "Dear god that's your mom I thought you were some random bitch" said Ashley. "I hope I didn't interrupt your mother and daughter quality time" said Amy. "Oh no not at all" said Adrian. "Hello Amy, hi Ashley" said Cindy. "(Awkward) Hey Miss. Lee" said Amy and Ashley. "I'll let you have my daughter" said Cindy. Adrian and Cindy get up from each other and out of their bed letting Amy and Adrian to be reunited. "Oh, Adrian I was so worried about you" said Amy. "I know sweetheart I was scared that you would die out there" said Adrian. "Nope but I'm here baby I came here to protect you" said Amy. "Aww baby" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other with passion as Ashley and Cindy just stand there and watch Amy and Adrian kiss. "(Sighs Happily) Ah love just look at my daughter, I mean look how happy she is now that her true love came to protect her" said Cindy. "That's my sister" said Ashley. "You see that Ashley now that is true love, and, in any day, it could happen to you" said Cindy. Amy and Adrian still kissing each other on their lips with passion and a brief moan is heard. "Seeing how happy my daughter is makes me happy and I wish them for the best and how much I want to do something special for them" said Cindy. "Well I am single I had a boyfriend online, but it turns out long distant relationship suck ass" said Ashley. Cindy came up with an idea. "Okay now it's time for my daughter and her lover to have their own privacy before she kicks me out come on and spend time with me in my room" said Cindy. "Sure" said Ashley. "And Adrian if you need anything for you and your guest just call me okay" said Cindy. Adrian puts her thumb up while she still kissing Amy. "Okay things are about to get steamier with the two, so we better leave now" said Cindy. Ashley and Cindy walk out of Adrian's room and closes the door behind them and then a romantic R&B music plays when Amy and Adrian's kissing gets even more steamier as Amy kisses over Adrian's chin and suck it. "Oh, I miss you" said Amy. "I miss you too sweetheart" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian then lick their tongues while Adrian removes Amy's shirt and Amy removes her own bra exposing her titties and they bounce and then Adrian holds on to Amy tight and leans her on the floor kissing each other wildly as Adrian removes her own shirt while Amy helps her by sliding her hands on Adrian's body to push the shirt off of her and then unties Adrian's bra and remove them causing Adrian's titties to bounces from being exposed and then Amy wraps her arms around Adrian's neck kissing her lips with passion with passion and Amy was able to remove Adrian's pants and her underwear to expose her butt as Adrian also removes Amy's pants and her underwear and finally Adrian starts rubbing her pussy on Amy's pussy and starts fucking her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. While Adrian continues to fuck Amy, Amy's titties starts bounce like crazy and then the scene changes to Cindy's room as Cindy and Ashley sits on the bed as they hear Amy and Adrian moaning from Adrian's bedroom and Cindy just smiles at her daughter's lovemaking. "You can tell they really miss each other" said Ashley. "That's my baby she's really growing up" said Cindy. "Yeah so true I was even against this because of my dad and all but now we eventually came around and accept for what Amy is" said Ashley. "I didn't mind her sexually at all as long as she's happy" said Cindy. "Oh Miss. Lee may I ask you something?" said Ashley. "Sure" said Cindy. "Are you in love with your daughter?" said Ashley. "Well I'm not sure me and my daughter have a close mother and daughter relationship" said Cindy. "I see you kissing Adrian like she's more than your only daughter" said Ashley. "Can I tell you a secret?" said Cindy. "Yes" said Ashley. "Promise me you won't tell Amy and especially your dad" said Cindy. "No, I won't tell" said Ashley. "Alright then yes I am in love with my daughter" said Cindy. "See I knew it" said Ashley. "But at least we both know it will never happen and I mean I know it's wrong for us to be in love and this is another reason why I want Adrian and Amy together all I ever wanted to see my own daughter happy and be proud who is she dating" said Cindy. "Why are you in love with Adrian?" said Ashley. "She makes me think of my first lover which ended badly because her parents didn't approve us" said Cindy. "I'm sorry to hear that" said Ashley. "That's not all I almost did something bad to get my lover back and my mom prevented me from doing so and you know what's funny, years later my daughter almost made the same mistake I made when she tried to win her lover back and I screamed at her because it reminded of me of my own past, I guess it really does run in our genes" said Cindy. "Clearly" said Ashley. "I just want the best of Adrian and don't want her to make any bad choices" said Cindy. "Are you even in love with your husband?" said Ashley. "I don't even know" said Cindy. "You are the reason why my parents almost split up, you know the thing when you slept with my dad" said Ashley. "We were just going through rough times that I cannot explain" said Cindy. "I understand" said Ashley. "Oh, you said you are single a moment, ago right?" said Cindy. "Yes" said Ashley. "Are you a virgin?" said Cindy. "Yes" said Ashley. "How come?" said Cindy. "Because no boys want me" said Ashley. "Aww that's too bad" said Cindy. "Yeah tell me about it I mean everyone has had sex and not me" said Ashley. "That is fucked up" said Cindy. "Don't tell Amy I said this but this is one of the reasons I am jealous of Amy and because she lost her virginity before I did and ever since she hooked up with Adrian they be having sex like nonstop and I be hearing them through my wall like they can't stop touching each other and it makes me so fucking jealous" said Ashley. "You have to understand Amy and Adrian are in love, so you can't just go assume Amy can just go have sex with anyone she wants" said Cindy. "Did I ever mention that Amy also had sex with Aria a random girl she met?" said Ashley. "Oh, Aria I remember her she's a friend of Adrian's ex and besides Amy and Adrian were separated at that time because of Amy's ex forcing her to marry him against her will and your dad of course" said Cindy. "Sometimes I think Amy is everyone's favorite I mean everybody likes her and I can only date online in real life and let's face it I am nothing to this world and I have no reason to life in this godforsaken world" said Ashley. "Oh, don't say that Ashley, everyone has a reason to live" said Cindy. "That's what she said" said Ashley. "Well what if I told you that I could change your situation?" said Cindy. "What you mean?" said Ashley. "You are a virgin I could change that" said Cindy. "How can you?" said Ashley. Cindy rubs Ashley's face with her finger. "Just let me help you lose your virginity" said Cindy. Ashley can already tell what was going on and Ashley shoves Cindy's hand away from her. "Miss. Lee, I don't know if I should, I'm not gay" said Ashley. "I get that a lot" said Cindy. "Although I am kind of curious to what it's like to be with a woman" said Ashley. "So, you're just confused, I see" said Cindy. "If you put it that way" said Ashley. Cindy places her hands on Ashley's shoulders. "If you're curious then let me help you" said Cindy. Ashley breathes heavily when the camera zooms close to Cindy and Ashley's lips as Cindy slowly makes her move to kiss Ashley on her lips and just when their lips were about to me Ashley turns her head away preventing Cindy to kiss her. "But what about your husband?" said Ashley. "Don't worry about him he is so busy dealing with those creatures that's trying to break in" said Cindy. "What if Amy starts talking, I mean you already fucked my dad" said Ashley. "Amy is too busy with Adrian, so I doubt she'll notice what we're about to do" said Cindy. "I'm sorry I just never been with a woman and this is like new to me and I always wonder how Amy handled her sexuality" said Ashley. "The more skeptical you'll get 100% chance you'll back out, just let me help you and I'll show you what being a woman is really about" said Cindy. Ashley nods her head while Cindy wraps her arms around Ashley. "Now if you have any questions you can always contact me for advice and I'll be sure to take good care of you" said Cindy. Without a word Cindy then kisses Ashley on her lips which catches Ashley by surprised by the look on her face and she was this close to backing out and decides to kiss Cindy back as Ashley wraps her arms around Cindy until Ashley and Cindy starts to kiss each other wildly as a rock music starts playing in the background as Ashley and Cindy gets up on both feet kissing with passion and so Ashley is really getting into it with the passionate kissing until Cindy removes her own shirt and her bra to expose her titties which catches Ashley off guard. "(Gasp) Oh my god boobs" said Ashley. "What you never seen tits before?" said Cindy. "Only in the movies like Terminator for example you know the Sarah and Kyle love scene at the hotel" said Ashley. "Don't forget Room In Rome" said Cindy. "To be honest that movie did turned me on" said Ashley. "But have you touch them?" said Cindy. "I touched Amy's once not too long ago, but I never felt her bare tits" said Ashley. "You will now" said Cindy. Cindy grabs Ashley's two sets of hands and places them on her own titties allowing Ashley to squeeze them firmly and Ashley lets out a deep sigh as she quivers. "Oh mama" said Ashley. Cindy smiles as she then raises up Ashley's arms to remove her shirt and takes off her bra as Ashley's titties bouncing from being exposed. "Why you younglings got bigger tits them me?" said Cindy. Ashley was too stunned to say something as she can't believe of what is happening so instead Ashley places her hands on Cindy's face and deeply kisses her on her lips and just when their kissing gets even steamier Cindy then manages to unbutton Ashley's pants as Ashley slides them off along with her shoes and socks as Cindy pulls down Ashley's underwear to expose her butt as Ashley is totally naked while Cindy pulls away from Ashley a bit to remove her own pants and her underwear as Ashley catches a glimpse of Cindy's pussy and then Cindy wraps her arms around Ashley's neck and smiles. "You nervous now sweetheart?" said Cindy. Ashley shakes her head no as they return back to kissing each other on their lips and rubbing their naked bodies and to make Ashley's first time so passionate a day that she won't forget Cindy picks up Ashley as she has her hands gripped on to Ashley's butt allowing Ashley to wrap her legs around Cindy's waist as Cindy carries Ashley to her mirror dresser stand while kissing her with passion and swipes all of her jewelry and makeup off the stand to sit Ashley on it and spreads out her legs to which gives Cindy an opportunity to rub her pussy on Ashley's pussy and rides back and forth on it fucking Ashley with passion. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Ashley. Ashley wraps her arms around Cindy so tight she is really enjoying her first time as Cindy's titties is also rubbing against Ashley's titties and when the fucking continues Ashley eventually reaching the breaking point where she is about to cum into Cindy's pussy which causes Ashley to start a loud orgasm. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Ashley. While Ashley continues to let out her moan the camera then zooms into her mouth for the scene to make a transition as the camera then zooms back out and this time it zooms out of Amy's mouth as she is getting a loud orgasm herself as she is still on the floor but is getting her pussy sucked by Adrian. "(Orgasm) Oh yes, oh yes baby, of fuck yeah I'm about to cum" said Amy. Amy eventually cums into Adrian's mouth and Adrian drinks it in the process until Adrian lays on Amy's chest as Amy's titties bounces over Adrian's face relaxing from their I miss you sex. "For no on whenever the world is in danger I'll be there to protect you" said Amy. "I will do the same baby" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other, and Amy let's out a laugh. "MMM you taste like cum" said Amy. "(Laughs) Oh shut up" said Adrian. When Amy and Adrian start kissing each other again they hear Cindy and Ashley moaning from her parent's room. "Wait you hear that?" said Adrian. Amy can hear Ashley moaning due to her recognizing her voice. "Oh no it can't be" said Amy. Adrian laughs. "(Smiles) It looks like your little sister has finally lost her virginity" said Adrian. "Oh, shit out of all the women out there it has to be your mom" said Amy. "Hey now first time's a charm, right?" said Adrian. "What has Ashley got herself into your mom is twice her age" said Amy. "Age don't mean shit" said Adrian. "And your dad is downstairs, and he is not hearing what the hell is going on in there?" said Amy. "He's not very good at paying attention to things like those because he concentrates on his task way too much" said Adrian. "Move over I ought to put an end to this" said Amy. Adrian holds Amy down. "Hey now baby let your sister be a woman and this is her first time and you really need to let her live her own life, something that your father failed to teach you like look what he tried to do to us when he found out that we're together" said Adrian. This hits Amy hard. "Oh yeah so true, it runs down in the family does it?" said Amy. "You were just about to be more like your father" said Adrian. "Like father like daughter" said Amy. Adrian laughs. "Okay sweetheart I'll leave my sister alone and you do know their relationship is not gonna last that, long right?" said Amy. "No kidding" said Adrian. "And please Adrian don't mention this to my dad I don't want him to do anything stupid to Miss. Lee although your mom did try to break up my family but knowing my dad he can't get over it" said Amy. "I won't tell" said Adrian. "While we wait until this mist go by how about we go another round and this time make it even steamier" said Amy. "Now you're talking" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other and the scene switches back to Cindy's room and this time Cindy is lying flat on her bed still naked as Ashley is on top of Cindy also still naked as Cindy has her hands on Ashley's waist as Ashley rubbing her pussy on Cindy's pussy fucking her with passion. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Ashley. As Ashley continues to ride on Cindy's pussy Ashley's titties starts bouncing like crazy as Cindy squeezes Ashley's titties which cause Ashley to throw her head back to moan with pleasure until Ashley cums into Cindy's pussy. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Ashley. Ashley falls on top of Cindy as Ashley's titties falls and lands on Cindy's titties causing them to bounce on each other and then relaxed. "Wow that was really amazing" said Ashley. "Did you enjoy your first time?" said Cindy. "I sure did" said Ashley. "Congratulations Ashley Jurgen you are now a truly woman" said Cindy. "Thanks Miss. Lee" said Ashley. "Call me Adrian's Mom" said Cindy. "Come on this isn't American Pie" said Ashley. "Well just call me Cindy then" said Cindy. "Okay Cindy" said Ashley. Ashley and Cindy were kissing each other.

Chapter 12: Saving Alex

Meanwhile at Big Shell Ocelot Makarov and Trump runs outside of Strut E and runs up the stairs to get to the top of the heliport where Trump's helicopter awaits. "Hurry you see anything suspicious shoot to kill" said Trump. "Speaking of" said Ocelot. A zombified bird comes flying out of nowhere and Ocelot shoots it with his Colt Single Action Army. "Alex will be zombie food if we don't get to her in time" said Makarov. Ocelot shoots off more zombie birds as they manage to make it to the helicopter and then boards into it as Trump takes the pilot seat. "Take off Mr. Trump while I'll step out the doorway and fight off these fucking creatures" said Ocelot. "Will do Ocelot" said Trump. Trump turns on the helicopter when a big zombie tiger jumps out of the water and lands on top of Strut E charging at them from behind. "Um Mr. Trump sir I believe you want to get this thing flying as possible" said Makarov. "Just give it a second" said Trump. "Allow me" said Ocelot. Ocelot kicks the door opens and shoots at the zombie tiger and as he continues to shoot the tiger it takes a bunch of hits until it finally gets to the point where the tiger gets weaken and just when the tiger gets weak Trump manage to get the helicopter flying and when the zombie tiger tries to catch his last breath and give chase Ocelot shoots it in his head and explodes. "Holy shit that is one bad Simba" said Makarov. "Simba is a lion you idiot" said Trump. So now Trump flies away from Big Shell as Ocelot stands on the leg of the helicopter to keep guard. "You're going to be ok out there Ocelot?" said Makarov. "Don't worry about me an Ocelot never loses its pray" said Ocelot. "Mr. Ocelot and I go way back he's an expert thanks to his idol Big Boss" said Trump. "Big Balls?" said Makarov. "No Big Boss as in I'm the boss" said Trump. "Oh, I misheard" said Makarov. "Of course, you did, you got your mind set on the pussy when we get to her" said Trump. "Hey, come on man I didn't say anything about you fucking Stormy Daniels you one lucky motherfucker" said Makarov. "(Laughs) How can I say no to those big ass tits and man she sure knows how to fuck women and if only I had a threesome with them" said Trump. "You can have Stormy Daniels, but Alex Drake is mine" said Makarov. "So where does this Alex Drake live?" said Trump. "At Rosewood" said Makarov. "Rosewood what the hell she is doing living all the way there?" said Trump. "That's where she lives" said Makarov. "No fucking wonder she's always late to our meetings" said Trump. "Oh my god you got to me kidding" said Ocelot. "Any problems Ocelot?" said Trump. Ocelot looks up and sees a giant dick with wings attached to its balls and is flying towards them. "There's a giant dick with those para-goomba wings attached to its balls" said Ocelot. Makarov sticks his head out to see. "What the fuck" said Makarov. Dick roars as it makes a sound it makes when a dick goes inside of a pussy. "It must have a thing for Stormy Daniels' pussy" said Makarov. "Hardy hard motherfucker" said Trump. The tip of the dick glows red. "Oh fuck, Trump you're going to have to dodge the load when I give the signal" said Ocelot. The tip of the dick goes fully red and then it shoots out a green sperm at the helicopter. "Dodge" said Ocelot. Trump moves the helicopter to the side causing the sperm to miss and the giant dick uses its tip to masturbate its balls to reload giving Ocelot the opportunity to shoot two sets of balls and then shoots the tip of it and the dick explodes and luckily when the green semen squirts on the helicopter it falls on the propeller instead as it scrapes it away. "I guess it came too soon" said Makarov. "What's next we're going to fight off a zombified pussy" said Trump. "As long as it isn't Lucy Hale's pussy" said Ocelot. "What?" said Makarov. "Oh, never mind I can dream can I" said Ocelot. "Are you sure you can see through this fucking mist Mr. Trump?" said Makarov. "These headlights are strong I have no problem seeing, hell we've already made it to city" said Trump. Makarov looks out the helicopter window. "Wow we're sure are and we'll be there in no time" said Makarov. The scene then changes to Alex's house and in her room, she is trapped with those monsters trying to break into Alex's room but couldn't because Alex had placed her dresser against her and them zombie monsters trying to open her window trying to get in as Alex looks terrified and is point her point at any direction to be ready for anything. "Jesus Christ what the fuck are those things" said Alex. Alex shoots the creature's hands who is trying to open the window and takes out her cellphone and quickly dials Makarov's number and he answers it. "Hello baby, are you okay?" said Makarov. "Makarov get me out of here fast" said Alex. "We're flying near your house right now sweetheart just hang in there" said Makarov. "Hurry" said Alex. Alex hangs up and the scene changes to front of Alex's house where Trump made it to Alex's house and safely lands on the street. "Mr. Trump no matter what happens just wait for me while I'll go in and save my girlfriend" said Makarov. "I'll come with you and fight off those things with you" said Ocelot. "Do what you can" said Makarov. Ocelot and Makarov gets out of the helicopter and runs towards Alex's house through the mist as Ocelot shoots the zombie bats who are trying to charge at them and when they get to Alex's house a zombified gorilla pounds on the front door trying to break in but Makarov approaches and stabs the gorilla from behind. "GRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" said Gorilla. Ocelot then shoots the gorilla in the head and falls on the floor and died. "Aren't you glad I came?" said Ocelot. "Come let's get Alex out of here" said Makarov. Makarov tries to open the door, but it's locked. "Shit it's locked, let me call Alex" said Makarov. "Allow me" said Ocelot. Ocelot shot the doorknob off and pushes the door open. "Ocelot what the fuck man those monsters could destroy her home while she's gone" said Makarov. "Go get Alex I'll fix this door in a jiffy" said Ocelot. Makarov runs upstairs and when he makes it to Alex's room there are two zombified knights trying to break into Alex's room. "Hey, you fuck with my girl, you're fucking with me" said Makarov. Zombified Knights tries to kill Makarov but due to their lack of slow movements this give Makarov a chance to slit both zombified knight's throats off and died and he tries to open Alex's door, but she has her room blocked so he had to knock her door instead. "Baby it's me Makarov I'm here to save you" said Makarov. "Makarov" said Alex. Alex rushes to her door and moves her dresser aside and lets Makarov in. "Oh, baby thank god you're all right" said Makarov. "Oh, Makarov I knew you'd make it" said Alex. Makarov and Alex hug and ends up kissing each other. "We have to get you out of here now" said Makarov. "Yeah please take me away from here" said Alex. "Let's get out of here more things will probably be back soon" said Makarov. Makarov picks up Alex and rushes out her room and runs downstairs where Ocelot fixed Alex's front doorknob he shot off. "I got her let' get out of here" said Makarov. "What happened to my door?" said Alex. "I had to let your man come in and save you" said Ocelot. "Just locked it on the way out" said Alex. Makarov carries Alex out of her house as Ocelot locks the door behind him and rushes to the helicopter. "Mr. Trump we've got Alex get us out of here fast" said Ocelot. Just then a zombified hawk flies out of nowhere and flies towards them while they board the helicopter. "That was a fast rescue" said Trump. "Go now" said Ocelot. Hawk turns into a zombified tiger as Trump takes off with his helicopter when the tiger tries to jump and grab the leg of the helicopter and misses and then Trump puts the helicopter on full speed and flies away as Merlock's theme plays in background when the tiger let's out a small roar and then decides to give chase and turns back into a hawk continuing to chase the helicopter.

Chapter 13: Below Her Mouth

Meanwhile at Adrian's house and at Cindy's room Cindy and Ashley are taking a brief nap after their sex and Cindy is the first one to wake up besides Ashley who both are still naked by the way as Cindy looks at Ashley's bare back to her bare butt which motivates Cindy to gently rub Ashley's back and then rubs her butt which causes Ashley to smile and wake up from getting her butt rubbed and before Ashley could turn around Cindy cuddles Ashley from behind and kisses her neck. "Hey" said Ashley. "Morning sweet pea" said Cindy. "It's not morning yet" said Ashley. "I know it was only a 10 minute nap, sex can do that do you especially when you lost your virginity" said Cindy. "Really?" said Ashley. "Yup, you're no longer a virgin" said Cindy. "That really makes me special, thanks Cindy" said Ashley. Cindy rubs Ashley's face. "Anytime baby" said Cindy. Cindy and Ashley start kissing each other, and Ashley turns her body around to face Cindy while kissing with passion. "I could go for another round" said Ashley. "SHHHH" said Cindy. Cindy and Ashley start kissing each other again and it's even more hotter as Cindy leans Ashley on her back to be on top and starts kissing and sucking on her titties which made Ashley lets out a brief moan and then starts kissing Ashley's stomach and ends up kissing all the way down and places her hands on Ashley's thighs and starts sucking Ashley's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Ashley. While Cindy is still sucking Ashley's pussy Cindy holds on to Ashley's thighs and turns her over causing Ashley to be on top while Cindy is on bottom and she is continuing to suck Ashley's pussy as Ashley was prompt to ride her pussy on Cindy's mouth in face sitting position and while Ashley continues to get her pussy sucked Ashley holds on to the headboard with both hands and throws her head back to enjoy the pleasure. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Ashley. Just when their lovemaking gets even more steamier Ashley throws herself off the headboard where its revealed that Ashley is flexible and in slow motion Ashley falls backwards as her body is facing upside down like she's acrobatic and when she lands she holds on to Cindy's thighs and throw her head back a little further due to her being upside down and end up sucking Cindy's pussy as well as they are now in a 69 position well in an acrobatic way and slurping sounds are heard. "OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH" said Cindy and Ashley. The scene changes to Adrian's room and this time Amy and Adrian are on Adrian's bed as Amy and Adrian are under the covers naked as Amy is on top of Adrian as they are kissing each other with passion while their lovemaking is continuing, and Amy even has her hands placed on Adrian's face as she kisses Adrian wildly on her lips and over her chin until eventually they hear Ashley and Cindy moaning from Cindy's bedroom which catches Amy and Adrian's attention causing Adrian to laugh. "What the fuck, is she still fucking your mom?" said Amy. "Apparently so" said Adrian. "Shouldn't your dad be concern, I mean he's downstairs" said Amy. "Well my dad doesn't really mind as long as me and my mom don't bathe together or there's no dude involve" said Adrian. The scene then changes to downstairs as Rubin also hears Cindy and Ashley moaning and the look on his face indicates he's not even surprised like why he even bothered marrying this woman and the scene goes back to Amy and Adrian. "Your dad may be some kind of freak and to be honest I'm really not okay with this let me go get my sister and have that talk" said Amy. Amy tries to get up from Adrian, but Adrian holds on to her. "Now wait a second baby, you should be happy that your sister is finally getting laid it's what she wanted" said Adrian. "Ashley is not ready for sex and besides she shouldn't be sleeping with a married woman and I don't give a shit if her husband's okay with it or not she can't always assume her husband would just brush the whole thing off, trust me I know your mom is the reason why my parents almost split" said Amy. "Look I get that okay and I understand you're a big sister Amy and you need to understand that Ashley's growing up and is about to start her own life and make her own choice who she wants to be with women or men it doesn't make any different" said Adrian. "Adrian I never thought I have to hear you say stuff like this" said Amy. "Yeah well, it's the truth Amy and its reality for you, like you made a decision to be with me when your dad didn't want to right?" said Adrian. "What's that supposed to mean?" said Amy. "It means by going straight to Ashley and tell her who she can't date or how to run her life she'll eventually hate you just like you hated your date for not letting you be with me and do you really want history to repeat itself?" said Adrian. "I just want the best as Ashley I care so much about her" said Amy. "You're just like your dad trying to be overprotective with your sister's life, he really did teach you that" said Adrian. "I guess he did" said Amy. "You were going to destroy her room when you get home would you?" said Adrian. "I'd probably would" said Amy. Adrian laughs. "You are an honest woman, but serious don't destroy her room and let your sister lead her own life, you think you can do that for me?" said Adrian. "Adrian you are such a great girlfriend and that's why I love you" said Amy. "Who would've thought that me and you would end up together you know the whole thing with me stealing Ricky from you" said Adrian. "I know why you did honey and to be honest I take back all the harmful thing I said to you, I had no idea and I regretted it" said Amy. The scene then goes to a flashback and this scene takes place during the first episode on the Secret Of Life which is the scene before Amy's first scene when she was depressed about her breakup with Ricky as we're about to see how it all went down as it starts out at Amy's house as its evening and she is in her room combing her hair humming as she's excited about her date with Ricky and hoping that she'll finally lose her virginity to him until Ashley comes in. "Hey big sis" said Ashley. "Hey little sis" said Amy. "I see your excited about your date with Ricky" said Ashley. "Oh, I'm more than excited because later on tonight we're going for a wild ride in his bed" said Amy. "You two are going to fuck, are you?" said Ashley. "I tried not to make it so obvious" said Amy. "There's no need for your innuendo talks your little sister knows" said Ashley. Ashley hugs Amy from behind. "After tonight my life is gonna change" said Amy. Ashley kisses Amy on her face. "I'm happy for you and after tonight me and you should go celebrate" said Ashley. "Yeah we should" said Amy. "Go get your man" said Ashley. The scene then changes to Amy walking outside with flowers making her way to Ricky's house in her sexy outfit with her lower back exposed and when Amy goes to Ricky's front door to ring the doorbell she hears Ricky's car making sounds. "What the hell?" said Amy. She turns over to Ricky's driveway where his car is at but only is able to see the back of his car as its bonces and slightly moving back and forth so Amy slowly walks towards Ricky's car to investigate and as she gets closer she was starting to suspect something until she made it to Ricky's car where she witness Ricky and Adrian having sex in the driver's seat as Adrian is on top sitting on Ricky's lap riding on his dick and they are both completely naked with each other which shocks Amy in horror. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Adrian. While Adrian continues to fuck Ricky, she turns and sees Amy staring at them shocked. "Ricky" said Adrian. Ricky then notices Amy as she finds out that Ricky had cheated on her with her best friend Adrian (This was Adrian's plan for Adrian to have Amy for herself) which made Amy so furious she throws the flowers on the ground and walks off. "Oh shit, Amy wait up" said Ricky. "Let her go I think—" said Adrian. "Just move out the way" said Ricky. Ricky shoves Adrian from him as they quickly put their close back on and the scene changes to Amy walking off pissed off as Ricky manage to catch up with Amy. "Amy wait I can explain I was just caught up in the moment—" said Ricky. Ricky pulls Amy's arm to stop her as Amy slaps Ricky in his face. "My best friend really Ricky?" said Amy. "Amy, I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking" said Ricky. "Of course, you didn't know what you were thinking you needed your own dick to think for you" said Amy. "I know I can work this out I'll just tell Adrian this is all a misunderstanding" said Ricky. "You don't need to do shit okay because we're fucking done" said Amy. "Amy please just give me a chance" said Ricky. "You men are all the same liars and cheaters" said Amy. "I promise I won't hurt you like that again" said Ricky. "There's no need to Ricky okay I'm breaking up with you right now and don't you ever call me again" said Amy. "Please let's just talk and we'll go somewhere you eat" said Ricky. "You know what Ricky just go I don't want to deal with this anymore" said Amy. "But Amy" said Ricky. "Leave me alone" said Amy. "Just hear me out" said Ricky. "Please go" said Amy. Ricky pauses for a second and by the time Ricky was going to ask her forgiveness again Amy finally snaps. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Amy. Without a word Ricky walks away to head back home as Adrian then walks by Ricky and then approaches to Amy. "Hey, listen Amy I'm sorry that you had to witness that I tried to get him to back up off from me" said Adrian. "And you Adrian I can't fucking believe you" said Amy. "I'm sorry Amy I wish I can just take back for what I did" said Adrian. "Oh, save it Adrian there's no fucking point to make it up to me now" said Amy. "Listen just hear me out okay" said Adrian. "You were my best friend Adrian and you were also like a sister to me and just when I was really looking up to you" said Amy. "Amy I am your best friend let me explain because I have something I been meaning to tell you" said Adrian. "You fucked my boyfriend in his car and you were really enjoying it what kind of friend does that?" said Amy. Adrian couldn't think of anything to say or how would she even confess her love to Amy at a situation like this. "A bad friend that's who and that's exactly what you are" said Amy. "I wish there is way to tell" said Adrian. "No fuck you, we had a code and you fucking broke it" said Amy. Adrian appears to start breaking down fearing she's going to lose her crush and her plans for breaking them up didn't go as far as she planned. "I just don't want to lose you" said Adrian. "Well you just might just take your time to remember all the good times we had together because I don't think we can remain as friends anymore" said Amy. "Amy, I need to tell you this" said Adrian. "There's nothing for you to tell me but I can tell you this that I hope you die and rot in hell" said Amy. "(Shocked) Amy" said Adrian. "Have a nice life in the afterlife that should be your punishment for fucking my boyfriend" said Amy. Amy runs off away from Adrian crying as Adrian thought about running after Amy but then decides to let her go hoping that Amy will eventually come back around but at the same time Adrian then fears that Amy won't fall in love with her. "I was going to say that I am in love with you Amy Jurgens and it was my idea to fuck your boyfriend in your car, so you would catch us in action, but who am I kidding I'll never get the girl of my dreams just like I lost Emily" said Adrian. Adrian just then sits on the bench trying to clear her head as the flashback ends taking us back to the present back at Adrian's room as Amy is then lying on Adrian's chest while Adrian gently rubs her head. "Hey, look on the bright side you did get the girl of your dreams" said Amy. "Yeah I didn't think I would, but I did you even forgive me the next day" said Adrian. "And here we are" said Amy. "But Amy I wasn't completely honest with you and I never even told you this even after you forgave me" said Adrian. "That you didn't break me and Ricky up on purpose" said Amy. "No, I actually did plan that, but it was more than that and it involves you" said Adrian. "What you mean baby?" said Amy. "Just before I was able to tell you how I really felt but I couldn't think of any other way because I didn't think you would choose to be with me right away you cut me off and you wished for me to die and I'd rot in hell" said Adrian. "Yeah that's what I was saying" said Amy. "To be honest Amy you really hurt my feelings" said Adrian. "To be fair sweetheart I completely understand you have every right to feel that way I just got so mad" said Amy. "And the fact you didn't really said you were sorry for saying that to me" said Adrian. "Again Adrian you have every right to be upset at me that day and I completely understand and you were right and that was a very mean and a very harmful thing to say and the fact that my dad almost killed you I would've hated myself if you did die and look Adrian I am sorry that I said that to you and you are not going to die or going to hell you're going to be with me for the rest of our live because I love you so much I don't know what to do without you" said Amy. "Oh, Amy you so sweet" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed each other. "Amy do me a favor" said Adrian. "Yes honey?" said Amy. "Get your ass down there and blow me" said Adrian. "Yes ma'am" said Amy. Amy goes under the covers and then starts sucking Adrian's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH" said Adrian. The scene then changes to the front of Adrian's house as the camera pans out as the loud moaning are intensified from Cindy Ashley Amy and Adrian all but Rubin who is still guarding the house and the creatures outside of the house are so distracted by the moaning and just stands there like WTF and they didn't even bother to attack Adrian's house and who knew that those mist creatures would have a heart as the screen fades to black.

Chapter 14: Lost In New York

As the screen fades back in the scene now takes place at New York as Hanna is driving on the road with the double headlights on during the fog as they make their way to Caleb's house and Aria is texting Quiet. "Who are you texting?" said Hanna. "My new girlfriend" said Aria. "Oh, be Quiet" said Hanna. "You so lame" said Aria. "What a name thou" said Hanna. "She seems quiet thou" said Aria. "So, how's it going?" said Hanna. "Oh, I was just telling her I had to run a few errands and I will be home late for our first date tonight if this whole mist blows over and if not there's always tomorrow night" said Aria. "Are you two gonna have sex tonight?" said Hanna. "Um Hanna, are you serious?" said Aria. "I just want to know if you two are going to have sex that's all" said Hanna. "I don't know if I should tell you" said Aria. "Oh, come on we're girls right I mean it shouldn't affect me if you're going to have sex with Quiet as much you're having sex with me" said Hanna. "Oh, I get it" said Aria. "What you mean?" said Hanna. "I might have sex with her tonight if she me wants to" said Aria. "If you do fuck her tonight will you tell me about it?" said Hanna. "Sure, I'll give you every detail how it went down" said Aria. Aria and Hanna kissed softly on their lips. "Thanks to you Hanna, you gave me the courage to get me back to my life track" said Aria. "I just wanted to see you happy because you are my bestie" said Hanna. "Bestie to the end" said Aria. "So, Aria, do you want us to still be fuck buddies?" said Hanna. "It's up to you Hanna and if we're going to continue our fling and if Quiet doesn't want to share we may have to rent a hotel which requires me saving my money from my fucking hair salon I work at" said Aria. "Or how about we see what happens okay" said Hanna. "That's a good idea" said Aria. Just then Hanna makes it to Caleb's apartment. "Alright here we are this is the place" said Hanna. "You sure?" said Aria. "Yup according to my GP map" said Hanna. Hanna parks her car in the driveway and when Hanna turns off her car Hanna and Aria unbuckles their seatbelts and just when Aria was going to open the car door Hanna pulls Aria's arm back to get her attention. "Wait" said Hanna. "What?" said Aria. Hanna and Aria stares at each other's eyes and not say anything and without a word Hanna makes a move and places her hands on Aria's face and kisses her on her lips and after a few moments Aria returns the favor by kissing Hanna back on her lips and wraps her arms around Hanna's neck and Hanna then kisses and sucks over Aria's chin until Hanna climbs over from her driver's seat to sit on Aria's lap allowing Aria to wrap her arms around Hanna's waist and then stares at each other's eyes as the camera slowly pans at Hanna's face giving Aria the I want your eyes and then the camera also slowly pans at Aria's face giving Hanna the I want your eyes and from their expression from Aria and Hanna's face it's like that Aria and Hanna can't even keep their hands off of each other despite the fact they know they may not be meant for each other so Aria pulls Hanna closer to her causing Hanna's titties to collide with Aria's titties as they bounce with each other by contact and with that Aria and Hanna begins to kiss each other with passion as they are rubbing each other's back like crazy and just when Aria and Hanna's kiss starts to get wildly and steamier we hear kissing sounds and a little soft moaning and suddenly across the street from Caleb's apartment zombified monkeys climbs over the fence trying to search for their victims and this one zombie victim sees Hanna's car at the driveway and detects Aria and Hanna getting ready to have sex at the front seat as they come up as red moving objects from its vision as if you were wearing a thermal goggles so the zombified monkeys then sneaks to it victims back at Hanna's car Aria slowly removes Hanna's shirt exposing her bra as Hanna unstraps her bra allowing Aria to take her bra off exposing Hanna's titties as they bounce and then Aria leans forward to suck and licks Hanna's left titty causing Hanna to throw her head back and moan. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Hanna. The zombified approaches Hanna's car and 3 of them climbs on top of Hanna's car as Aria and Hanna are not noticing this and back in the car Hanna removes Aria's shirt and then take off her bra exposing Aria's titties as they bounce and then Aria hugs Hanna so tight that she starts to go crazy sucking and licking over Hanna's titties and while Aria and Hanna are two busy trying to pleasure with each other the 3 zombie monkeys are watching the action from the sun roof waiting for the right moment to attack them but it even gets better when Aria starts kissing between Hanna's titties and slides her lips and ever her tongue down to Hanna's stomach this causes Hanna to throw her head back even further and a zombie monkey decided to climb on the front hood of Hanna's car and we may think Hanna see the monkey climbing on the front window but due to Aria kissing and licking Hanna's bare stomach Hanna's eyes were closed as she totally missed the zombie monkey damn near struggling to climb to the top of Hanna's car by climbing on the front window. "OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH" said Hanna. As soon as the zombie monkey finally makes it to the top of the car Hanna opens her eyes and quickly leans back forward fast to face Aria and stares at her eyes for a brief second. "Aria" said Hanna. "Hanna" said Aria. Aria and Hanna then kiss each other with passion rubbing their bare backs and just when their kissing gets steamier the camera zooms close to Aria and Hanna's mouth as Hanna spits into Aria's mouth as Aria swallows Hanna's spit and just when Aria and Hanna were about to remove off each other's pants one of the monkeys banged on the side of Hanna's car startled them. "Oh shit" said Aria. "Oh no Caleb did he walk in on us?" said Hanna. Aria looks around and doesn't see him. "No, I don't think so" said Aria. "Maybe we're just imagining things" said Hanna. "Maybe so" said Aria. Aria and Hanna goes back to kissing and this time one of the zombified monkey made a screech startling them. "Okay I'm 100% sure it's not Caleb" said Hanna. "It's those damn creatures" said Aria. Aria and Hanna waits for a while until a zombie monkey jumps on the front window scaring them as Aria and Hanna got all cuddled up in fear and they noticed 3 zombie monkeys sitting on the sun roof and Hanna was about to freak out, but Aria calms her down and leans Hanna on Aria's chest as Aria's titties bounces over Hanna's face which completely turns Hanna on. "(Whispers) SHHH don't move, do not move a fucking muscle" said Aria. Aria and Hanna stayed completely still as Aria gently rubs Hanna's head and Hanna hears Aria's heart beating fast due to her being scared which terrifies Hanna and after a while the zombie monkeys wander off leaving Aria and Hanna relieved. "(Sighs) God that scared me" said Aria. "It scared me too" said Hanna. Just then like 5 zombie monkeys jumps on the front window screeching scaring Aria and Hanna. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Aria and Hanna. Aria shoves Hanna from her causing Hanna to fall back at her driver's seat. "Quick put our clothes on and get rid of these fuckers" said Aria. While the zombie monkeys are trying to break in Aria and Hanna quickly puts their bras and shirts back on and then Hanna quickly turns on her car and puts it in reverse to back up quickly and then puts it in forward to drive at full speed and when Hanna accelerates the 5 zombie monkeys can hold on the front window. "They are not getting off" said Hanna. "Just use your windshield wiper Hanna" said Aria. Hanna turns on her windshield wiper as the wipers brushes the zombie monkeys from her car and they all fell to the ground. "Good girl" said Aria. "Time for some roadkill" said Hanna. Hanna does a U-turn and runs over every single zombie monkeys as they are heard screaming and they all died. "Alright that's all of them that way they won't follow us to the apartment" said Hanna. So, the scene then changes to Hanna parking her car back at Caleb's driveway and just before Aria opens the car door Hanna pulls Aria's arm to get her attention. "Aria wait" said Hanna. "What now Hanna?" said Aria. Hanna tries to kiss Aria and this time Aria raises her hand to prevent Hanna from kissing her. "I think your boyfriend is waiting for us you think" said Aria. "Um yeah okay follow me" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna gets out of the car and goes into the apartment building as they are in the lobby and before they could walk to the elevator Aria stops Hanna. "Really Hanna!" said Aria. "Jeez Aria what bit up your sexy butt?" said Hanna. "You just couldn't keep your fucking hands off of me, could you?" said Aria. "Well neither could you" said Hanna. "You knew those goddamn creatures were out to kill us and you almost got me killed because we almost had sex in the front seat not to mention in front of your boyfriend's apartment and you're fucking lucky Caleb didn't come out and walk in on us I mean all we had to do was just get out of the fucking car and you wouldn't put my life at state but instead you decide to fuck my brains out" said Aria. "Aria calm down" said Hanna. "I'm calm down when I'm calm Hanna so far this is the lowest shit you ever did with me as your best friend your job is to keep me safe from harm" said Aria. "You're alive Aria god you weren't the one driving and I did save you and I didn't even get a thank you" said Hanna. "Oh, so you want to get cute with me now and you trying to threaten me oh trust me sister I am down to get real if you're up for it" said Aria. "Aria you're just freaked out, you're right I couldn't keep my hands off of you being with girl is like something new to me and I'm still not sure if I am attracted to you" said Hanna. "Of course, not Hanna because you're nothing but a scavenger predator" said Aria. Hanna gets offended by this and slaps Aria. "Oh, what the fuck Hanna" said Aria. "Ironically you're the one to talk, I think you're a scavenger predator you came to me for help and I was the one that got you over it, no wonder why Ezra stalks you, you just had to fall for a school teacher who happens to be a school predator" said Hanna. Aria then slaps Hanna. "Now do you feel better than you hit me?" said Hanna. Without a word despite their bickering Aria and Hanna passionately kissed each other on their lips and even falls on the floor and tumbles on the ground around in circles while they continue to kiss each other with and eventually they stopped tumbling leaving Hanna to lay on top of Aria and they both laughed as they got turned on from their little catfight. "You know Hanna the funny thing is, I find this pretty hot" said Aria. "Yeah you were really sexy when you're pissed and what is wrong with us?" said Hanna. "It's love Hanna it's part of our friendship we say things we don't really mean" said Aria. "So true" said Hanna. Hanna and Aria starts kissing each other. "You're still my dawg Hanna and that is how it's gonna be" said Aria. "I love you Aria" said Hanna. "I love you too Hanna" said Aria. "Now help me up let's go see Caleb" said Hanna. "Sure" said Aria. Aria and Hanna gets up. "So what floor is he staying at?" said Aria. "5th floor on the 2nd room" said Hanna. "I see" said Aria. "For the record I did get a little carried away back there" said Hanna. "It's fine Hanna I just get freaked out when I'm close to dying" said Aria. Aria and Hanna goes to the elevator as Hanna pressed the 5th floor button and the elevator doors closed. "I just get this feeling that when I'm around you it's like you complete me" said Hanna. "I feel the same way" said Aria. "I think about you all the time" said Hanna. "Same here" said Aria. Just then Aria and Hanna made it to the 5th floor and goes to room 502. "Okay, this is his apartment" said Hanna. "Looks pretty neat here" said Aria. Hanna knocks on the door as Caleb opens the door. "Hey Hanna and Aria, you guys were able to make it here" said Caleb. "Yup it was kind of a hassle" said Hanna. "Wouldn't believe all the shit we had to deal with outside" said Aria. "Come on in" said Caleb. Aria and Hanna goes into Caleb's apartment as Caleb closes the door behind him. "So, this is your new digs" said Aria. "Yup just recently got my new job here" said Caleb. "Oh, Caleb I miss you so much" said Hanna. Hanna and Caleb were kissing each other as Aria watches them kiss with passion as she feels kind of jealous and awkward that she's witnessing her fuck buddy to make out with her boyfriend especially when they almost had sex out front earlier and so Hanna and Caleb kissed each other a few moments which causes Aria to get all horny as she watches Caleb and Hanna's lip locking in slow motion and even their saliva are drooling a bit and even licks it back in by tongue kissing until they eventually stopped kissing. "See Aria this is how much I miss my boyfriend" said Hanna. "Yeah she talks about you all the time and I'm like don't worry Hanna you'll see your man" said Aria. "Now that you're here why don't you make yourself at home" said Caleb. "Sure thing" said Aria.

Chapter 15: Welcome To Twilight

Meanwhile hours have passed as not only Angela manage to lose sight of the creatures, but she has indeed made it to Niagara Falls as the Fossil Falls music starts playing as it's clear as day since it blocks the creatures from entering. "So here we are to Niagara Falls" said Angela. "It's so beautiful I'm surprised I haven't been here before" said Spencer. "Well you have now, enjoy it while you still can" said Finn. "So, intel says that we need to find an Odyssey laying here somewhere as it states that it has not been used since 500 years ago" said Angela. "They most likely left it there when the next 500 years has come by and now here we are" said Greg. Angela drove up the hill until she manages to make it to a thick bridge that was knocked over and even her car couldn't get across. "Shit I may have a feeling that Odyssey is further ahead, Spencer you come with me and you guys wait here and guard in case those things find a way to break in here" said Angela. "Sure thing" said Greg. "Later guys" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer get out of the car and leaves them behind and cross the thick bridge. "Of this bridge look like some kind of tower you would suffer to climb on after enduring some deadly fucking trials with no checkpoints whatsoever" said Spencer. "Pay no mind to it Spence just concentrate on that Odyssey" said Angela. Just when Angela and Spencer finish crossing the thick bridge Spencer happened to notice the Odyssey just sitting there in plain sight. "Um Angie what about that?" said Spencer. Spencer points at the Odyssey and it's all greyed up and dusty as hell too. "So that's must be the Odyssey" said Angela. "What a piece of junk" said Spencer. "Yeah no kidding it looks like it's been shut down 50 years ago due to a terrible accident" said Angela. "It's all brown and looks like it's molted in shit" said Spencer. As Angela and Spencer continues to examine the Odyssey Angela happens to notice a globe and walks up to it. "Hmm what a random spot for a globe to be on" said Angela. "What are you doing?" said Spencer. "It looks like such a beat up worthless piece of junk" said Angela. "It looks that way" said Spencer. Angela sees a little writing on the globe. "Hey, I think there's something written on here, but it's hard to make out" said Angela. Angela spins the globe around to see what it says but instead Cappy the hat ghost pops out of the globe startling Angela and Spencer. "Oh jeez" said Angela. "What the fuck" said Spencer. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OYEEE 500 years will give you such a crick in the neck, hang on a second" said Cappy. Angela and Spencer look at Cappy dumbfounded as Cappy floats around in circles feeling glad he's out of that globe. "WHOOOO—OOOO—OOOOOW, does that feels good to be out of here?" said Cappy. "Angie what's with that ghost in a big ass hat?" said Spencer. "You got me" said Angela. "Oh, we have two lovely ladies oh Hubba, Hubba my name is Cappy and what's yours?" said Cappy "My name is Angela Valdez, and this is my partner Spencer Hastings we're on a very extremely important mission" said Angela. "Hello Angela and Spencer, it's nice for ya'll to drop by but can I just call you Ange and your friend Spence or Angie and Hasting without the s at the end?" said Cappy. "Doesn't really matter but I'm just wondering about your Odyssey" said Angela. "So, you two are somewhat taller than the last person who approached to me 500 years ago to tried to beat the Twilit Bloat but failed miserably" said Cappy. "Yeah well I don't care about that but the Twilit Bloat thing well that is why we're here" said Angela. "You must be a fool to come against him many people have died trying to kill that motherfucker even when the Vortex Queen was around but somehow that damn lucky dolphin Ecco was the one who saved mankind but forgot about the fucking son, so we're basically fucked until Twilit Bloat is out of his misery" said Cappy. "So how do we get to the Twilit Bloat?" said Angela. "Yeah because we're out of time because the longer we stall there isn't gonna be a tomorrow" said Spencer. "Just board my Odyssey and I'll turn that sucker on for you and I'll just take you there to Lake Hylia at Lanayru Province" said Cappy. "Alright thanks Cappy so how do I get your Odyssey to work?" said Angela. "Allow me to work it out for ya'll" said Cappy. Cappy floats back into the globe and did something that caused the Odyssey to light up and it isn't all greyed up anymore as it looks good as new and it's now fully operated which indicates that those Power Moons can go suck it. "Well that was easy" said Spencer. "Just hop aboard and I'll take ya'll to Lake Hylia" said Cappy. "Gotcha, come on Spencer" said Angela. Angela and Spencer go to the Odyssey as Angela opens the door and they both go in while Spencer closes the door behind her. "Whoa nice digs" said Spencer. "I wouldn't mind using this as my cop copter" said Angela. Angela and Spencer sit on the couch while the Odyssey lifts from the ground and then just takes off and goes into a secret portal that just opened. "I wonder how long our ride is gonna take?" said Spencer. "It's our first trip to Lake Hylia together" said Angela. "I just can't wait until this mist to be over and done with" said Spencer. "It has to be done because even when we're gone in the next 500 years think of what's gonna happen to the future people in 2518" said Angela. "Can't have another tragic I can't take this shit no more" said Spencer. "Oh, as soon as we finish our mission, how about you spend the night at my place again and like continued where we left off?" said Angela. "Sure, Ricky gonna be working nightshift anyway" said Spencer. "It's a date then" said Angela. Moments late the Odyssey eventually made it to Lanayru Province at Lake Hylia as it pops out of the portal and slowly lands on land close to the water not to mention that Lake Hylia is also covered in twilight with a weird error scary music playing. "I guess that's our stop, I don't feel the Odyssey moving anymore" said Spencer. "You have reached Lake Hylia please take your things and we're not responsible if getting left behind and if it gets stolen then oh fucking well, have a good day" said Cappy. "Yup we're here alright, so are you ready?" said Angela. "Let's do this" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer get up from the couch as Angela opens the door to leave the Odyssey having Spencer to close the door behind her as they look around to see the sky is orange with black dots floating because Lake Hylia is covered in Twilight. "Angie I'm beginning to have second thoughts about this place" said Spencer. "Spencer we can do it, we must work as a team" said Angela. "I'm scared Angela, please hold my hand" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer hold hands and walks towards the boardwalk. "So, this Bloat is supposed to be somewhere in the water ahead of us" said Angela. "Are you sure, because I could've sworn I thought you needed to collect 16 or 12 light vessel tears to get the motherfucker to show up" said Spencer. "Um where did you hear that?" said Angela. "From a random reference" said Spencer. "What?" said Angela. "Oh, never mind" said Spencer. "Strange girl" said Angela. "So, the thing is hiding in the water like a fucking coward huh?" said Spencer. "That what it said on my computer back in our world, so we must rely on that" said Angela. Angela and Spencer walks on the boardwalk and Spencer happens to hum the Under The Boardwalk song as Angela just listens on. "(Humming) Way under my baby, under the boardwalk with his schlong in Jan's mouth under the—" sang Spencer. "Um what kind of porn song are you into?" said Angela. "Don't you watch The Sopranos?" said Spencer. "I never heard of it" said Angela. "Are you serious it's one of the best shows that used to come on HBO" said Spencer. "I don't have HBO, nor I couldn't afford it" said Angela. "Shit you totally missing out then, that show ended like 10 fucking years ago" said Spencer. "Interesting" said Angela. Just then Angela and Spencer make it to the small boat at the end of the boardwalk. "How convenient they leave a boat for us cliché" said Spencer. "Just get in" said Angela. "You first and you help me on, I get cringy when I get on boats" said Spencer. Angela steps on to the boat and held Spencer's hand allowing her to step down on the boat as well. "Thanks" said Spencer. "No problem" said Angela. Angela and Spencer sit down as Angela grabs the paddle and rows the boat. "I under is there gonna be any zombified sharks down here" said Spencer. "Spencer don't be such a baby" said Angela. "I'm no baby I'm a sexy mama" said Spencer. Angela continues to row the boat until she makes it to the 3 pieces of boards floating on the water. "I'm guessing this is where the Twilit Bloat lives at" said Angela. "Hmm I don't know people could've shipped wrecked up in this bitch" said Spencer. "Come on I'll help you off" said Angela. Angela and Spencer get up as Angela steps off the boat to get on one of the boards and held Spencer's hand to help her off the boat to stand beside her and just wait to figure out what's sup. "So apparently this is where the Twilit Bloat supposedly lives at" said Angela. Just then Spencer notices a drip in the water. "Angela do you see that?" said Spencer. When Angela looks at the water the suspense Jaws like music as in dun, dun music starts playing and she sees the water damn near splashing as the music did the wop part. "Spence you might be right about the shark part" said Angela. Angela and Spencer hold on to each other and then the suspense music starts to kick in as you may recognize the music that's playing in the background is the Twilit Bloat's theme as the music continues to amps up and eventually stops when the water makes a huge splash as if whatever it was had god away while Angela and Spencer are relieved that they let go of each other. "(Sighs) God that scared me" said Spencer. "That scared me too" said Angela. Just then Twilit Bloat pops out of thin air in front of Angela and Spencer screeching scaring the fuck out of Angela and Spencer when Bloat's theme starts playing in the background. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Angela and Spencer. "What you pussy ass motherfuckers doing in my home and why you disturb my slumber?" said Bloat. "So, you must be Twilit Bloat" said Angela. "And why are you such a big ass incent with a huge fat butt and why does your legs look like some shriveled up dicks?" said Spencer. "Silence bull daggers, you two sons of bitches must be my supper I see ya'll somehow evaded my crew I sent into your world to feed them and bring me back some leftovers because we don't like starving every 500 years and you fucking humans can't understand all the shit we have to go through especially my mom who was killed by that cocksucking dolphin, but all I can say is that you bull daggers made a death wish coming into my home and you know what's really fucked up, if this day has passed you'll be here forever and I'll will eat ya'll out very good starting with your pussies HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA man they taste like strawberries" said Bloat. "This creature has some weird ass fetishes" said Spencer. "So, have you dropped by for my party and how is my mist treating ya'll?" said Bloat. "This mist of yours is gonna have to stop" said Angela. "Yeah we can't have you eating humans in our world eat your own kind because you are not gonna eat my pussy" said Spencer. "You motherfuckers are just asking for it and ya'll are gonna regret there and it looks to me I'll be eating ya'll out myself so have at you" said Bloat. Bloat dives in the water and swims under the board where Angela and Spencer are standing on and then they see this Angela and Spencer jumps on another board. "Ah fuck missed" said Bloat. Angela takes out her gun and shoots Bloat in the face causing him to fall in the water laying on its back and Spencer took out her gun and shot one of his legs. "UHHHHHHHHHH" said Bloat. Bloat gets back up and flies in the air as he electrifies his butt. "You are gonna wish you never did that" said Bloat. Bloat flies lower towers Spencer and Angela and swings his electric butt at Angela and Spencer but they jumped to another board while Bloat destroys board missing them completely. "NOOOOO, no, no, no, no, no live and learn" said Bloat. "Get ready Spence" said Angela. Bloat angrily charges at Angela and Spencer as they both readies their guns and they both shot Bloat repeatedly until he eventually flips over as he runs out of health and when he hits the water Bloat explodes. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Bloat. Now Twilit Bloat is dead. "Oh my god is it over?" said Spencer. "Yes, Twilit Bloat is dead" said Angela. As the battle theme ends Twilight disappears and the sky is now blue, and water is clear as blue as well. "We did it Spencer, Lake Hylia is saved" said Angela. "Which means the mist should be going away now" said Spencer. "You did really good partner I'm proud of you" said Angela. "Thanks Angela" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer hugs and gave each other a kiss which kind of surprises Spencer. "That's fine no worries" said Angela. Angela and Spencer continue to hug. "We should celebrate together" said Angela. "Yeah we should" said Spencer. "Let's celebrate by going to the Rumor Nightclub my treat" said Angela. "I would love that" said Spencer. "Come let's go to my place and I'll help you change okay" said Angela. "Sure" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer get back on their small boat as Angela rows the boat back at land to board the Odyssey back at the real world.

Chapter 16: Aria The Not So Third Wheel

At Caleb's apartment Caleb Hanna and Aria are in the living room sitting on the big couch and they're watching the breaking news now that the Twilit Bloat is dead. "On the top breaking story of Action News, the dangerous mist is about to end as it turns out this big ass creature called the Twilit Bloat who lives in another dimension called Lake Hylia in its capital state of Hyrule has been murdered and he was the reason why the mist came into this world as it traveled through a fucking vortex that the Bloat had created" said Jim. "Sweet" said Aria. "It's about time" said Hanna. "The mist is still outside as we speak and it will go away shortly and another thing I should mention after the death of Twilit Bloat the creatures that he sent into our world are dead which means it is safe to go out so if you want to go outside or go home from protecting your loves ones are even go to GameStop to pre-order a PlayStation 4 this is the time to do it be care driving through that fucking fog and by the way I never mentioned who killed the Twilit Bloat, he was killed by two lovely detective secret agent females that goes by the name of Angela Valdez and her partner Spencer Hastings" said Jim. "(Gasps Happily) Oh my god Spencer made the news" said Aria. "Who knew she turns out to be the hero" said Hanna. "Spencer's always the smart one" said Caleb. "So, I'm switching over to Angela and Spencer right now as a short interview so take it over guys" said Jim. The news scene switches to Angela and Spencer who just made it back to the real world and is getting interviewed. "So yeah after Spencer and I done some research on how to stop this mist my laptop tells us this Bloat was at Lake Hylia, so Spencer and I traveled there by Odyssey which was never used in 50 years and we confronted the Twilit Bloat and it seem like a tough fight, so we had to hurry up and kill it before this day passes then the vortex would close up and we will be trapped in that dimension forever" said Angela. "So, do you feel like a major hero that you saved mankind?" said Reporter. "Yes, I do" said Angela. "I couldn't have done it without Angela, so I do feel proud" said Spencer. "So, do you ladies got any plans now?" said Reporter. "Me and Spencer are going to the Rumor Nightclub and dance our cute asses off" said Angela. "Word up sister" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer high fives. "Alright you two go celebrate as we're going back to Jim Gardner take it from here" said Reporter. The news scene then goes back to Jim Gardner. "And with that those are our lovely heroes as they will be rewarded with full pay" said Jim. Caleb turns off the television. "Wow Spencer a TV star now I wonder how long she became a secret agent?" said Caleb. "For a long time, she never told us on what day she started that job" said Aria. "Spencer can be secretive" said Hanna. "That's Spencer for ya'll" said Aria. "Oh, baby we should stay here for a few minutes until the mist has cleared up" said Hanna. "That's a good idea and oh Aria I kind of hate to like brag and on but feel free to make yourself at home" said Caleb. "So, you guys want to be alone?" said Aria. "Basically yes" said Caleb. "It's ok Aria I'll be fine" said Hanna. "That's fine I'm about to go take a shower if its ok with you Caleb" said Aria. "Sure, knock yourself out" said Caleb. Aria gets up from the couch. "Thanks Caleb" said Aria. "No problem" said Caleb. Aria attempts to walk off and then stops. "Oh, and Hanna I may be done in 15 minutes and after I get cleaned up the mist should be cleared up by now and we're gonna head back home" said Aria. "Sure, thing just come back to the living room when you're ready to leave" said Hanna. Aria stand nervously and smiles hoping that Caleb won't suspect something. "Alright then be back in a few" said Aria. Aria then walks off to Caleb's bathroom to take her shower leaving Caleb and Hanna alone. "Hmm just the two of us" said Caleb. Hanna seems discouraged which made her to make her decision to come clean about her affair with Aria. "Caleb, I have something to tell you" said Hanna. "Say no more love I already know" said Caleb. "You do?" said Hanna. "You miss me so much you just had to come over to visit me now that I have this new job" said Caleb. "Um yeah I do miss you Caleb" said Hanna. "See I know my girlfriend too goddamn well and I was always on your mind and no one else" said Caleb. "You're my man baby" said Hanna. "And the fact you came all the way to New York for this" said Caleb. Caleb leans closer to Hanna to place his hands on her face and kisses Hanna on her lips which catches her surprise that she didn't get a chance to tell the truth but instead Hanna decides to kiss Caleb back and they start to rub their arms around each other until Hanna eventually snaps out of it. "Wait Caleb Aria's in the bathroom in your shower" said Hanna. "Relax baby she won't hear a thing" said Caleb. "You don't know my friend like you do" said Hanna. "What makes you so sure?" said Caleb. It turns out that Aria is in Caleb's bathroom eavesdropping by leaning her head against the door but couldn't catch what Caleb and Hanna were talking about. "Hm" said Aria. So, Aria walks away from the door and flushes the toilet to avoid suspicious of listening to Caleb and Hanna's conversation and then turns on the shower as we go back to Caleb and Hanna. "Because she's Aria" said Hanna. "I highly doubt she care what we're gonna do but we're indeed alone and she won't bug us" said Caleb. "Okay then you have 15 minutes" said Hanna. "I'll make it fast baby, but I can't promise" said Caleb. Caleb and Hanna starts kissing each other again as we go back to Aria as the shower is already on as Aria removes all her clothes and drop them on the floor and she is completely naked as she then goes into the shower and closes the curtains behind her so going back to Caleb and Hanna their kissing gets more romantic and steamier then you can even imagine or even masturbate to until Caleb lifts up Hanna's arms so he could remove Hanna's and then her bra as Hanna's titties bounces from being exposed turning Caleb on. "Sweet Jesus it's been weeks since I saw your sexy tits" said Caleb. Caleb slowly leans Hanna down flat on her back on his couch as Caleb then lays on top of Hanna kissing and sucking on all over Hanna's titties. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Hanna. The scene goes back to Aria in the shower as she is cleaning her naked body with a soapy rag as Aria has her eyes cleans and makes an implication that she is thinking about Hanna and Quiet as Aria in her mind would fantasize a threesome with Quiet and Hanna, so she slides the rag down to her stomach and starts masturbating her pussy with a rag. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Aria. Back in the living room Caleb turns Hanna over as we think he may doggystyle her but instead he removes her pants and her underwear exposing her butt while Hanna manage to slide off her shoes and socks while Caleb manage to get her pants and underwear off fully causing Hanna to be completely naked on his couch and Hanna is fearing that Aria could be done in the shower within seconds, but Caleb then holds on to Hanna's hip and starts to lick and then starts sucking Hanna's butt. "OH, OHH, OHHH, OH, OHHHHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHHH, OHH" said Hanna. The scene quickly changes back to Aria as she is still masturbating with the washrag until the shower turned cold on her. "Oh shit" said Aria. Aria turns off the cold water as the water gets even hot which Aria doesn't mind so now Aria thinks it's no use to masturbate with a washrag, so she puts it down and then gets on the floor only to lift her butt in the air to let the hot water plow on her ass and to make it even more steamier Aria literally had to twerk her ass for the hot water to fall on her ass and her pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH" said Aria. Back in the living room Caleb is now fully naked as he lays on top of Hanna when Hanna's titties smushed against Caleb's chest which catches Hanna off guard since she is used to her titties locking on to Aria's titties. "Caleb, I don't know about this" said Hanna. "There's nothing to be scared of baby" said Caleb. "Caleb Aria could be done in that shower in a few and walk in on us I don't want this to be more awkward than it already is" said Hanna. Caleb deeply kissing Hanna on her lips trying to reassure her there's nothing to worry about while we go back to the shower as Aria had already turn the hot water at max to allow the hot water to plow on her ass and we see that water is indeed squirting so much out of Aria's asshole whenever she lets the water pour right into her pussy due to her masturbation like Aria is really into some kinky shit so we go back to the living room as Caleb and Hanna still kissing each other with passion and squeezing Hanna's titties in the process. "Caleb maybe we should stop" said Hanna. Caleb doesn't listen and in slow motion Caleb was this close to inject his dick inside of Hanna's pussy and just when the tip of Caleb's dick hit Hanna's vaginal area Hanna feels this and quickly backs away making Caleb feels like he attempt to rape her. "Stop" said Hanna. Due to her panicking Hanna falls off the couch. "Hanna what the fuck is wrong with you" said Caleb. "Caleb I'm so sorry, but we can't as much as I want to" said Hanna. "What do you mean you can't I don't follow?" said Caleb. "Just get dressed it's better if I tell you when we're not naked especially with Aria in the shower" said Hanna. "(Sighs Painfully) Okay" said Caleb. A few seconds later Caleb and Hanna just got done putting their clothes on after their failed I missed you sex and sits down on the couch together. "So, Hanna there is something obviously bothering you I mean I kind of figured so much because you all worried that Aria is gonna catch us" said Caleb. "Oh, Caleb I wish it was this complicated" said Hanna. "Why I mean why so complicated?" said Caleb. "You're gonna be mad Caleb" said Hanna. "Why would I be mad?" said Caleb. "Promise me you won't leave me" said Hanna. "Hanna you know I can't make that kind of promise and what is it you trying to tell me?" said Caleb. Aria comes out of the bathroom in a white towel to dry herself off and quietly listens in on Caleb and Hanna. "Caleb it's really complicated" said Hanna. "How so?" said Caleb. "I fucked up Caleb I fucked up really bad" said Hanna. "Oh my god Hanna tell me what's going on" said Caleb. "(Stammering) I fucked up and I'm sorry" said Hanna. "What?" said Caleb. The camera zooms close to Hanna's face as she is scared to let the truth out and is fearing she gonna end up losing Caleb but knowing the consequences and her love her Caleb she had to go along with it. "I had sex with Aria" said Hanna. Caleb seems shocked about this. "And it doesn't mean anything, but it did happen like more than once and I'm sorry" said Hanna. "Hm no wonder why you were jumpy" said Caleb. "Caleb you have to believe me I didn't plan for all of this to happen" said Hanna. "But it did" said Caleb. "Yes, it did and I'm truly sorry and it's my fault" said Hanna. "Oh, Hanna I mean wow, how did this even happen?" said Caleb. "We weren't drunk this time because I remember telling you this before we even started dating" said Hanna. "Yeah" said Caleb. "So, let me explain how it happened and hopefully you'll understand" said Hanna. "Alright try me" said Caleb. "Okay after Aria broke up with Ezra for cheating on her I was there for her when she needed me and I kind of fixed her up with that Amy Jurgens chick" said Hanna. "The one that was supposed to get married or something?" said Caleb. "Yeah her so we were like cruising on the road to help Aria get her mind off of Ezra and then there pops up Amy walking on the street by herself so we picked her up and I dropped Aria and Amy off at some hotel and they spent like 20-30 minutes fucking in a hotel room and that was when we were like having phone sex so after Amy and Aria's steamy event I dropped them off home and like a day later Aria comes to my house all depressed and upset as I found out that Amy had played Aria just to go back out with her current girlfriend instead of telling Aria straight up let's end this my old girlfriend isn't dead so on the inside of me I was pissed off at Amy that she did that and I couldn't stand Aria being upset any longer so that's when I decided to have sex with her to get her mind off of Amy" said Hanna. "Oh, I'm beginning to understand" said Caleb. "The thing is me and Aria had sex more than once and it even got to the point where I was starting to become more attracted to her I mean Caleb you were never home, and I got lonely and yes I understand about that long ass interview you had for your job, but it felt like our relationship wasn't going anywhere" said Hanna. "I felt the same way" said Caleb. "Oh it gets worse your friend Ezra knew about this and recorded me and Aria fucking back at my place with his phone and he even threaten Aria to take him back or he'll show you the pics and I couldn't let that happen so I helped Aria break into Ezra's apartment to delete video off his phone which provokes Ezra to barge in my house and tell Aria off so I defended her and I cussed out Ezra and then he leaves as me and Aria had sex afterwards" said Hanna. Caleb appears to be shocked about this. "And we almost had sex in the car in front of your apartment" said Hanna. "You know if you wanted to have sex with Aria that's fine as long she's not a dude" said Caleb. Aria almost laughed not because of the comment but she's pin pointing the reference of the movie Dude that Lucy Hale starred in and then goes to the guest room to put her clothes on since she heard enough. "So, you're not mad?" said Hanna. "No of course not although I kind of wished you would've asked me can we go see other people or even invited me to a threesome" said Caleb. "Aria rarely does threesomes" said Hanna. "I see" said Caleb. "Do you want to go see other people?" said Hanna. "Nah but when it comes to girl on girl action I'm ok with you and Aria being together" said Caleb. "Oh, thanks Caleb" said Hanna. Hanna and Caleb hugs. "If you miss me so much then call Aria and bang her if you like" said Caleb. "I thought I was going to lose you" said Hanna. "I'm happy you told me the truth and that's why I love you" said Caleb. "I love you too baby" said Hanna. Caleb and Hanna happen to look out the window from the couch to notice the mist is clearing. "Oh, wow it's clearing up and is almost evening thank goodness the mist is gone" said Caleb. "Yeah so anyway Caleb I would live here with you, but I rather stay back at my hometown where my friends are, they need me the most especially my best friend" said Hanna. "I understand love just understand what we talked about" said Caleb. "Oh, and Caleb if you're gay and want to fuck a dude it's fine by me" said Hanna. "Thanks, but I'm not gay thou but I'll keep that in mind" said Caleb. Caleb and Hanna laugh as Aria walks in the living room fully dressed and smelling good and happens to look out the window to see it's clearing up. "Oh, good the mist is gone and it's a good thing, so Hanna are you ready go back home now?" said Aria. "Sure, I'm ready" said Hanna. "Alright come on let's go" said Aria. "Alright baby I'm about to hit the road with Aria and I'll call you when I get back to California" said Hanna. "Sure, thing baby let me know how you enjoyed your ride back" said Caleb. "Okay, I love you" said Hanna. "I love you too" said Caleb. Caleb and Hanna are kissing each other good bye as Aria watched. "Take care" said Caleb. Hanna gets up from the couch and leaves Caleb's apartment with Aria as she closes the door behind them and the scene then changes to Hanna and Aria getting into Hanna's car as Hanna gets in her driver's seat while Aria sits in the front seat next to her and so Hanna was about to turn her car on and then stops for a brief second. "What you forgot something?" said Aria. "I told Caleb about us, about our lesbian affair" said Hanna. Aria pauses for a brief second due to the fact she overheard her talking with Caleb about it earlier. "I know" said Aria. "It wasn't an easy decision to make but I feel so great telling him about it and the best part is, he's really okay with it" said Hanna. "You serious?" said Aria. Hanna smiles and nods her head yes which made Aria feels like she doesn't have to sneak around anymore well it at least for the time being so Aria smiles back at Hanna but doesn't say anything but instead Aria places her hands on Hanna's face and deeply kisses her on her lips while Hanna kisses Aria back and a hardcore rock music starts playing when Aria crawls to Hanna's lap to sit in front of her facing her while Aria and Hanna continues to kiss each other with loving passion so it eventually gets to the point where Aria removes Hanna's shirt and her bra exposing her titties as Hanna's titties bounces. "Oh Aria" said Hanna. Hanna then removes Aria's shirt and her bra as Aria's titties are now exposed and they also bounce as well provoking Hanna to suck and lick around Aria's titties. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. Aria reaches her arms backwards to hold on the steering wheel to lift her body up as we see Hanna's tongue licking around Aria's titties while Hanna unzips Aria's pants and removes her pants and her underwear and throws it under Aria's seat as Aria is now completely naked and Hanna hugs Aria's naked body so tight that Hanna kisses Aria's lips really hard like there's no tomorrow so Hanna was able to remove her own pants and underwear and just drops them under her seat as Aria begins to slide her pussy against Hanna's pussy. "OH, OH, OHH, OHHH, OHH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH" said Hanna. Hanna turns Aria over to have her facing the steering wheel only for Aria to hold on to the steering wheel as Aria looks back and panting and watches Hanna kneeling Aria's knees on her legs and lifts her butt a bit and starts licking and sucking Aria's butt. "OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH" said Aria. While Aria was continuing to get her asshole sucked by Hanna Aria's titties starts bouncing like crazy and is constantly hitting the steering wheel and Hanna then starts sucking and licking Aria's pussy from behind. "OHHHHH, FUCK, YEAH, OHHH, SHIT, YES, YES, YES, OHH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHH" said Aria. Cum starts to fall from Aria's pussy and Hanna then drinks it and then picks up Aria and turns her over to face Hanna as Hanna lays Aria flat on her back on her car sit and Hanna lays on top of Aria as her titties contacts Aria's titties which causes them to smile at each other. "You're really becoming bisexual Hanna" said Aria. Aria rubs Hanna's face. "Hmm not really you're just my best friend who I'm attracted to" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna passionately starts kissing each other as Aria's cellphone starts ringing. "Oh shit" said Aria. "Let it ring baby" said Hanna. "I can't it might be my new girlfriend" said Aria. Aria reaches down to take out her cellphone from her pocket but because Hanna was on top of her Aria turns over to be on top of Hanna and presses her titties on Hanna's titties to reach in her pocket turning Hanna on. "MMMM who knew our tits would feel like a pillow to clashed together" said Hanna. Aria takes out her cellphone and notices it's Quiet calling her and answers it. "Hey baby" said Aria. "Hey Aria, I'm sorry I took long to check up on you since the connection was crazy due to that mist" said Quiet. Hanna rubs Aria's back and ends up rubbing Aria's bare butt. "Yeah that shit was crazy I had to escort Hanna to her boyfriend's new apartment to keep him safe and I wanted to keep her safe as well along that way" said Aria. "You are such a good friend to her and this is why I love you" said Quiet. Hanna squeezes Aria's butt as Aria must hold in her moan. "Oh, I love you too sweetheart" said Aria. "So, are you still up for our first date at your house?" said Quiet. "Sure, Hanna's gonna drop me off and I'll text you the address" said Aria. "Oh, and I'm Aria's best friend Hanna by the way and I just want to say that you take good care of her and I don't want to see her hurt" said Hanna. "And that must be Hanna" said Quiet. "Yup she's like a sister to me" said Aria. "Alright then text me your address and I'll be on my way" said Quiet. "Yes, baby I love you" said Aria. "I love you too and I'll see you in a bit" said Quiet. "You too, mwah" said Aria. "Mwah" said Quiet. Aria hangs up and knocks her cell phone over and gets back to kissing Hanna on her lips as they continue to have their steamy lovemaking.

Chapter 17: Spencer's Decision

Meanwhile at the Rumor Nightclub and at the safe room the dancing music are playing as things are heating up for Spencer and Angela as Spencer and Angela are seen in their dance outfits and just to celebrate that they closed their case together they start dancing with each other but not by contact now. "So, do you come here a lot Angie?" said Spencer. "Yeah plenty of time with my girlfriends during my single life" said Angela. "Yeah I know what you mean I only been to dances back at my middle school part of a social program" said Spencer. "I see, and I have to say Spencer you really did a good job" said Angela. Spencer twirls around and starts randomly twerking. "Thanks, and you've been a great boss to me" said Spencer. Angela twerks with Spencer and some two random dudes tries to approach them to get all freaky with them, but Angela and Spencer use their hands signing them to back off. "Back off creeps we're not single" said Angela. The two dudes assume that Angela and Spencer are dating they just walk off without saying a word. "Jeez I forgot how sometimes clubs behaving them thirsty ass niggers here" said Angela. "I won't let them get a piece of my ass and I don't care how cute my ass is" said Spencer. "You said it Spence" said Angela. Shortly afterwards a different type a music plays and it's one of those get freaky with it type of music which catches Angela and Spencer's attention as they start to get freaky with each other starting with Angela approaching up to Spencer and gives her a lap dance on her leg surprising Spencer as she laughs. "WOOOOO Angie who knew you got some moves" said Spencer. Spencer twirls Angela around allowing Angela to twerk on Spencer's pussy while Spencer holds on to Angela's butt and slightly rubs it as she continues to twerk on Spencer's pussy while Spencer continues to woohoo Angela by cheering and then Angela twirls Spencer around and grabs her waist and makes Spencer twerk around Angela's thighs and when Spencer starts really getting into twerking Spencer's ass shakes around Angela's pussy that Spencer's lower back is exposed as Angela happens to rub her lower back while Spencer continues to twerk and this is where things starts to really heat up as Angela uses her left hand to pull Spencer back all on her and slowly dirty dances her from behind which made Angela to have an opportunity to slides her right hand in Spencer's pants and rubs Spencer's pussy while they continue to getting wild and dirty and this kind of freaks Spencer out so she tries to removes Angela's hand from her pussy but was able to slide it out before Spencer had a chance to do so and Angela ends up squeezing Spencer's titties from behind getting a little freaked out and was thinking about moving away from Angela but then gets somewhat turn on from it and laughs it out. "(Laughs) Angie what are you doing?" said Spencer. "Just having a good time" said Angela. Angela turns Spencer around and pulls her close to her allowing Spencer to wrap her arms around Angela. "I'm having a great time" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer are about to kiss until Angela got something she has in mind. "Do you want to head back at my place and have a nice warm sleepover?" said Angela. Just then the dancing music distorts and changes to an R&B music in the background. "Sure" said Spencer. "Come on" said Angela. Angela talks Spencer's hand and walks off screen as the scene changes to Angela's apartment and at Angela's room Angela and Spencer enters the bedroom and Angela closes her door behind her and leans Spencer against the wall to wrap her arms around her and then deeply kissing Spencer on her lips. "I don't normally sleep with my co-workers except for that one time, but sometimes I need to feel something good in here" said Angela. Angela softly rubs Spencer's head and then starts kissing Spencer on her lips and Spencer then returns Angela's kiss as they are now kissing each other with loving passion then Angela starts kissing over Spencer's neck as Spencer lets out a soft moan and things starts to get more steamier when Spencer lifts up her arms allowing Angela to remove Spencer's shirt and her bra to expose Spencer's titties as they bounces and threw her shirt and bra on the floor and Spencer then watches Angela takes off her own shirt and her bra exposing her titties and also watches Angela's titties bounce which turns Spencer on and then goes over to kiss Spencer on her lips again while Angela slowly pulls down Spencer's pants and her underwear while Spencer slides off her shirts and socks so her pants and underwear can be completely off as Spencer is now completely naked as Spencer wraps her arms around Angela's neck kissing each other with passion while Angela pulls down her own pants and her underwear and even slides off her shoes and socks and we also caught a glimpse of Spencer's pussy as Angela is also completely naked so Angela then takes Spencer's arm and takes her to her bed to lay Spencer flat on her back on Angela's bed while Angela lays on top of Spencer as they starts kissing each other with loving passion and the music eats even louder as Angela and Spencer's lovemaking are getting more steamier than it already is right now that you may want to masturbate to this while Angela and Spencer's titties are also locking on to each other for a brief second until Angela starts kissing over Spencer's titties to her stomach while Angela slides her finger on Spencer's face as Spencer throws her head back to let out a soft moan and then we get a view of Angela's butt as she gets down on her knees by her bed and spreads Spencer's legs a bit and starts sucking Spencer's pussy. "OH, OH, OHHHH, OHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH" said Spencer. While Spencer was continuing to get her pussy sucked the camera focus on Spencer's titties bouncing from the sucking that Angela is doing, and the more time Spencer is getting her pussy sucked the hot climax she's receiving as she throws her head back and lifts her body up in the air as Angela eventually hits the spot from sucking Spencer's pussy so much that Spencer came in Angela's mouth. "OHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHH, OHH, OH" said Spencer. Now the sex is over as Angela gets exhausted from it and goes crawl over to the corner and just sits there while Spencer on the other hand is exhausted from sex and Spencer cannot believe she just had sex with her boss and feels like it was very unprofessional despite the fact they're off duty and is even panting from all the loving making from Angela. "Feeling better?" said Angela. "(Panting) That was dirty" said Spencer. "It was hot" said Angela. Spencer sighs. "I have a boyfriend you know, I mean of course you do and Ghost still loves me" said Angela. Spencer sits up. "We were thinking about getting married and I highly doubt that's gonna happen" said Angela. "Why would you doubt that?" said Spencer. "I think he's getting back with his wife" said Angela. "Oh, that asshole" said Spencer. "To be fair I had it coming right, I mean he has kids and a business and I don't have kids just my stupid FBI secret agent job" said Angela. "Angie if you think your life is more depressed and can't find to solve your own, well I'm there now that you also know I have a boyfriend and I swore that I wouldn't sleep with anyone else, but I did right" said Spencer. "We make mistakes Hun and sometimes we have to deal with it" said Angela. "And this isn't the first time I cheated on Ricky either" said Spencer. "And this isn't the first time that I sleep with my co-workers and this isn't the first time I cheat on my boyfriends, I guess I am a total slut huh and Ghost deserves better" said Angela. Spencer gets up from Angela's bed and sits at the corner with her and they both cuddles with each other. "Look at me Angie, I'm a total slut too I cheated twice so we do have something in common, does it ever occur that me and you are like connected?" said Spencer. "Sometimes" said Angela. "Yes, when I'm around you I feel happier and even more safe with you everywhere you go I don't know what to do without you Angie but with Ricky I'm fine with him too we were just in a rushed relationship which I don't really mind" said Spencer. "Been there too sister" said Angela. "Don't you see Angie we're made for each other and I am grateful to have you as my boss" said Spencer. "And I'm grateful that you're my favorite partner and I cannot replace you" said Angela. "Which is why I am being serious about being your second in command and I want to be your top agent, and this is my final decision" said Spencer. "I'm sorry I didn't promote you today, but I will first thing in the morning" said Angela. "Listen don't listen to what Greg and Saxe has to say about us just let them talk" said Spencer. "I can't promise that Spence but okay" said Angela. "And I want to say this again and it's because I love you, Angela Valdez I would love to be your second in command and I would also love for you to promote me and I'll be there for you every step when needed" said Spencer. "Alright then I'll tell you this again, it's settle, and I will set a meeting and in the first thing in the morning you'll be working in my office with me I just have to order another desk" said Angela. "Thanks Angela" said Spencer. "No problem and I love you too" said Angela. Angela and Spencer were kissing each other and rubbing their naked bodies with each other as the screen fades to black.

Chapter 18: Aria's First Date

When the screen fades back in it is nighttime now and at Aria's house no one is home but Aria and at Aria's room Aria just got done straighten out her room getting ready for her date with Quiet and even sprays her room with her Febreze spray and it smells until there was a knock on the front door. "Coming" said Aria. Aria puts down her Febreze spray on her dresser and leaves her room to go downstairs and opens the door for Quiet. "Hey baby" said Aria. "Hey Aria, well I'm here" said Quiet. "Come on in" said Aria. Quiet comes into Aria's house and Aria closes the door behind her. "So, can I get you a drink?" said Aria. "Sure, you got a bottle of water?" said Quiet. "Sure, do now wait here" said Aria. Aria goes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator and get 2 bottles of water one for Quiet and the other for herself and goes back to Quiet and gives her a water bottle. "Thanks sweetheart" said Quiet. "Come on let's go to my room" said Aria. "Sure" said Quiet. Aria and Quiet holds hands and walks upstairs and goes into Aria's room as Aria closes the door behind her. "So, you got any games?" said Aria. "Just a PS3 and a Wii and I still need to pre-order the PS4 soon" said Aria. "Yeah that E3 was insane the way how Sony bashed Microsoft and made him look like an idiot" said Quiet. Aria and Quiet sits on the bed. "Yeah it was tight and reminds me the day we met" said Aria. "So, what you do for a living or have I asked that?" said Quiet. "I'm pretty sure you did but I'm a hair dresser I work at Cut It Up shop" said Aria. "Awesome so you care to do my hair?' said Quiet. "If you want me to then come to my shop but if you want I can text you the address" said Aria. "That's fine I can google it" said Quiet. "Alright your choice" said Aria. "So, who was your friend over the phone?" said Quiet. "Oh, my best friend Hanna me and her go way back" said Aria. "Over the phone I noticed that you and Hanna are pretty close like ya'll didn't want to leave each other" said Quiet. Aria suspects that Quiet may know about her fling with Hanna. "Yeah, we are, and we always look out for each other" said Aria. "I see" said Quiet. "So, what about you, what you do for a living?" said Aria. "Between me and you I go out and hunt down for some targets who break the law" said Quiet. "So, you're a crime fighter well more like a trained female soldier" said Aria. "Well yeah if you put it that way and if you have somebody who keeps bothering you just hit me up and I'll take care of your problem but it's gonna cost you thou nothing is free in this country" said Quiet. "I'll keep that mind" said Aria. Aria and Quiet drinks their water together and just sits it on the bed stand. "You know Quiet when I look at you, you are the most beautiful woman I ever met" said Aria. "Yes, thank you, and you are the sexiest woman I met in my entire life" said Quiet. "I'm just happy that you're my new girlfriend now" said Aria. Quiet skootches to Aria and wraps her arms around you. "Listen Aria Marie Montgomery you belong to me now and you'll do as exactly as I say" said Quiet. "I will my sexy princess and you will do as exactly as I say" said Aria. "I'm grateful that I'm yours and you can do whatever you want with me sweetheart" said Quiet. An R&B music starts playing. "Take me" said Aria. Just then Aria and Quiet starts kissing each other and moments sooner Aria and Quiet's kiss starts to get wilder as Aria and Quiet gets up from the bed and Quiet slowly leans Aria against the wall still kissing each other with passion and Aria eventually raises her arms up to let Quiet remove Aria's shirt and her bra as Aria's titties are exposed as they bounce catching Quiet's attention and when Quiet starts to suck and lick over Aria's titties Aria unties Quiet's bra exposing Quiet's titties and the also bounce while Quiet unzips Aria's pants and pulls them down along with her underwear as Aria slides off her shoes and socks and Aria is now completely naked and then Aria and Quiet kissed each other on the lips really hard and it's a super-hot one too while Quiet pulls down her stocking and her underwear off to expose her butt and then slides off her shoes and socks as Quiet is now completely naked and while Aria and Quiet are still kissing with loving passion Aria wraps her arms around Quiet's back and slides her hands down to her back and touches Quiet's bare butt and even softly scratches Quiet's butt with her fingernails to turn her on and shortly Quiet slowly slides down across Aria's naked body kissing it in the progress while Aria has her arms raised above her hand to hold on the wall behind her while Quiet slowly feels Aria's arms while she gets down on her knee and starts sucking Aria's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OH, OHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OH" said Aria. Quiet then picks up Aria by her legs and have her sits on her shoulders while Quiet continues to suck Aria's pussy and carries her to her bed and lays her down flat and continues to suck Aria's pussy hard that Aria is enjoying the pleasure as she squeezes her pillow so hard to do their lovemaking. "OHHHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHHH, OH, OHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Aria. Aria eventually cums into Quiet's mouth but still proceeds to suck Aria's pussy like she doesn't want to stop and the screen fades to black while Aria and Quiet's lovemaking continues all night.

Chapter 19: Ah What A Day

Meanwhile at Adrian's house and in Adrian's room Amy and Adrian are fully dressed as we see Adrian helps Amy with her shirt on indicating that they just got done having sex. "You were really great Adrian" said Amy. "So are you" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other. "Oh, baby did you take a pregnancy test yet?" said Amy. "Oh, not yet but I will tomorrow" said Adrian. "Do it soon since prom night is coming shortly, and I don't want to see you sick at the prom and I'd have to take you home early" said Amy. "Honey don't worry about me your baby can take care of herself" said Adrian. "Does it ever occur to you that I'm just looking out for my woman and want to protect her?" said Amy. "You got me there babe" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed. "Oh, thanks for keeping me company even longer since the mist has gone" said Adrian. "No problem I just don't want to leave you" said Amy. "We'll buy our own house one day sweetheart just you wait" said Adrian. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Adrian. Ashley comes in. "Hey Amy, I'm sorry to rush but I need to get back home so are you ready?" said Ashley. "Alright sis I'm coming, okay Adrian I have to go now and if anything happens here I'm coming back for you understand" said Amy. "I understand and thank you so much for protecting me" said Adrian. "That's what girlfriends are for" said Amy. Amy and Adrian were kissing each other, and Ashley groans a bit. "Alright goodnight baby I love you" said Amy. "I love you too" said Adrian. Amy then walks out of Adrian's room and Ashley closes the door behind her as the scene changes to Amy and Ashley in her car as Amy is the one driving back while Ashley sits next to her. "(Sighs) What a day" said Amy. "Yeah tell me about it" said Ashley. "Damn near getting killed trying to protect my girlfriend and I almost put you in danger because you wanted to come along" said Amy. "But hey that's what sisters are for" said Ashley. Amy laughs. "Oh, now you gonna use my own words against me" said Amy. "(Laughs) Maybe" said Ashley. "Oh, sis you are so silly" said Amy. Ashley smiles a bit and then pauses briefly. "Oh, Amy promise me you keep a secret?" said Ashley. "Sure, what you got on your mind?" said Amy. "I had sex with Adrian's mom" said Ashley. "I know" said Amy. "Wait you do?" said Ashley. "Yeah me and Adrian heard ya'll in the other room especially with her husband downstairs" said Amy. "I didn't think I was that loud" said Ashley. "But hey it's your first time I moaned really loud when I had sex with Ben for the first time" said Amy. "I can imagine" said Ashley. "Like I said Ashley, you do realize Adrian's mom is married right?" said Amy. "Yeah I was aware but to be honest I think I'm in love with Cindy" said Ashley. "As a sister I'm telling you that you need to be careful with her she can be trouble I mean look what she done to my family in the past" said Amy. "But she loves me" said Ashley. "No, she doesn't she's only using you to get over her longtime crush" said Amy. "How would you know?" said Ashley. "Trust me sis I know" said Amy. "Maybe she's changed she seems like an honest person" said Ashley. "She may be but really sis you really need to be more careful when sleeping with married women especially if she's a straight kind, I hate to see you hurt sis and I want to be there for you like you were for me" said Amy. "I understand" said Ashley. "That's what sisters are for right?" said Amy. "This is so gonna be a recurring thing" said Ashley. Amy laughs. "Oh, Amy how about I spend the night with you?" said Ashley. "You don't always have to ask you know" said Amy. Moments passed as the scene changes to Amy's house and at Amy's room Amy and Ashley are already laying on Amy's bed together. "I love sleeping with you sis" said Ashley. "I love sleeping with you too" said Amy. "Each time I sleep with you the closer I get to you" said Ashley. "Aww" said Amy. Ashley and Amy start kissing each other. "What was that for?" said Amy. "That's for being a loving sister to me" said Ashley. Ashley rubs Amy's face and she smiles. "That is the nicest things you said to me, there was a time I almost didn't forgive you" said Amy. "Don't worry about it sis I deeply care so much about you" said Ashley. Ashley places her hands on Amy's face and kisses her lips. "I love that fact that I am your loving sister" said Amy. "I was always jealous of you that you manage to sleep with people and wind up with a hot girlfriend until now I got myself lucky with the woman of my dreams" said Ashley. "You mean your crush sis" said Amy. "Yeah that too" said Ashley. "I was thinking me, and you would go out to a restaurant and eat together just you and me" said Amy. "I was thinking about having sex with you" said Ashley. "Um Ashley you might want to rethink that" said Amy. Ashley laughs. "Oh, shit that came out so wrong (Laughs)" said Ashley. Amy and Ashley hugs. "Oh, you do get some weird fantasies my loving sister" said Amy. "Yeah I sure do but is it my fault that you're beautiful?" said Ashley. "You're beautiful too my sister" said Amy. "I love you" said Ashley. "I love you too" said Amy. Amy and Ashley kissed each other. "Alright we should get some sleep I have to do some prom shopping tomorrow" said Amy. "Sure, thing sis goodnight" said Ashley. Amy turns over to sleep allowing Ashley to cuddle with Amy as she about to sleep. "Night sis" said Amy. The camera slowly pans away from Amy and Ashley as they drift off to sleep. (The End)


End file.
